Kingdom Hearts: Falling in the darkness
by Rebeka-KH
Summary: Un misterioso enemigo ataca a Kairi y, por desgracia, su corazón se mancha de oscuridad. Sin duda no es buena señal. Armándose de valor Kairi emprende un viaje en busca de su agresor para restaurar su luz, pero no estará sola... Dos personajes se unen en su travesia y juntos recorreran mundos nuevos, haciendo nuevos amigos... pero también nuevos enemigos...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

… _¿Dónde... estoy? Siento mi cuerpo muy pesado. Ah... es verdad. Mi corazón... toda esta oscuridad. No puedo soportarlo. La pesadez me puede, al igual que el cansancio. Toda esta negrura me invade, y todo por culpa..._

_Pero ahora no puedo hacer nada. La oscuridad me está devorando poco a poco. Pero... solo lo hice por salvarlos... a mis amigos. Seguramente él habría hecho lo mismo por mi. Sora..._

_¿Y ahora... qué me pasara? ¿Seré engullida por la oscuridad y me convertiré en...? No, no quiero pensar en eso. No me gusta para nada esa idea. _

_Los sonidos de mi alrededor se van disolviendo, como ecos que se apagan a los pocos segundos. Oigo un murmullo, pero no consigo identificarlo. Es... como si estuvieran llamando a alguien._

_Así que... esto es ser presa de la oscuridad... Para mi es el fin... al igual que todos. Es mi culpa estar en esta situación, y también he puesto en peligro la vida de muchos. Mi hogar, mis amigos..._

_-... iri..._

_¿Eh? _

_No puedo pensar con claridad. La oscuridad me está envolviendo. Pronto me iré... Ojala... pudiera disculparme. Todo este viaje para... Y poniendo en peligro la vida de mis amigos. Osw... Xi... Mi voz se está apagando..._

_-... ¡... iri! ¡Kairi!_

_Otra vez. Oigo unas voces que me llaman, pero no las oigo con claridad. Se acabó para mi. Sora... lo siento..._

_-¡Kairi, no te rindas!_

…

_-¡No dejes que la oscuridad te venza!_

_Mis ojos enfocan a un punto fijo. Puedo distinguir algo... Veo... dos siluetas... ¿Quienes...? ¿... Son ellos? _

_Veo dos manos acercarse a mí. Apenas... me muevo... _

_-¡Vamos Kairi, sabemos que puedes!_

_-¡Puedes salir de esta! ¡Recuerda que somos un equipo!_

… _Ahora... Ahora sí podré luchar. Sé quienes son ellos, han estado conmigo desde que inicié este viaje. Son mis amigos._

_Mi cuerpo empieza a moverse. Los sonidos vuelven hacia a mí. Siento que la oscuridad afloja. Puedo salir de esta... Ya los veo con más claridad. Alzo mis manos con la esperanza de que las suyas lleguen a tocarme y me saquen de esta oscuridad. Si puedo vencer... podré volver a verle..._

**Hola hola! Aquí Rebeka presente para traer un nuevo fic que me lleva rondando por la cabeza desde hace semanas jaja. Bueno... como veís es de KH (NO ME DIGAS (?)) En este caso Kairi será la protagonista junto con otros personajes. Os hago saber que no apareceran mundos nuevos de disney, sino de videojuegos, anime y demas que pueda haber. Solo espero que este pequeño prólogo no os haga muy aburrido, pasaran muchas cosas interesantes y alocadas rabababa.**

**Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, al igual que el resto de cosas que habrá. La historia es de mi invención... y probablemente caiga algún personaje también obra mia duh.**

**Me retiro y espero reviews. NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO!**


	2. Una tranquilidad ¿poco duradera?

**Capítulo I. Una tranquilidad... ¿poco duradera?**

En estos momentos me sentía relajada escuchando con calma el sonido de las olas. Abrí los ojos despacio para poder contemplar el agua del mar, y un poco más a lo lejos estaba la isla de siempre.

Me moví un poco sin levantarme de la fina arena de la playa. Todo estaba muy tranquilo en este pequeño mundo, pero esa tranquilidad es la que me reconforta muchas veces... salvo cuando estoy practicando. Eso mismo. Llevo un tiempo blandiendo la llave-espada y quise aprender más gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos. No quería sentirme una carga pesada, que aunque sea una princesa del corazón no quiere decir que no pueda defenderme.

Seguía mirando el mar. Tan solo un año desde lo ocurrido.

Sin prestar atención no me daba cuenta de la presencia de un chico que se acercaba a mí y de improviso me rodeó entre sus brazos.

-¡Sorpresa!

Dí un quejido que no pude contener y giré la cabeza para verle.

-¡Sora!

Enseguida se me dibujó una sonrisa en los labios y me giré abrazándole lo más fuerte posible. Él correspondió rápidamente al abrazo.

-Kairi... Siempre te encuentro en el mismo sitio.

-Ey, es lo que pasa cuando el rey te pide ayuda y yo acabo quedándome aquí.

Sora me miró por un momento rascándose la nuca, cosa que interpreté como modo de disculpa. Pero no estaba enfadada, solo le sonreí. Era normal viniendo de él. Fue quien salvó a los mundos y restablecer el orden. Pero... las cosas se complicaron un poco. Hace poco que los sincorazón se han hecho más activos. A pesar de que los mundos estén a salvo cuando Sora cerró las cerraduras, siguen siendo un problema.

Me levanté junto con él y me sacudí la poca arena de la ropa para luego volver a mirarle.

-¿Aún siguen molestando?

-Pues sí... ¿Y recuerdas lo que te conté sobre la brecha? -yo claramente asentí – Cid está tratando de encontrar un bloque gumi especifico para que podamos traspasarlo y averiguar que es lo que pasa.

Como era de esperar, los problemas nunca cesan. Lo de la brecha vino a cuenta de que hace pocos días que en el espacio, más concretamente cerca de Ciudad de Paso, se formó una grieta de cola de gusano y desde ahí llegaba gente de otros mundos... que habían sido invadidos por la oscuridad. Varios de ellos residen en la ciudad. Era algo muy extraño y en muchos intentos trataban de pasar por el agujero con la nave, pero el portal los repelía. Dicen que una gran fuerza bloquea el paso, y que Cid dice que haría falta un bloque gumi especial para pasar por ahí, pero no existía tal bloque. Otro enorme problema y todos trataban de encontrar una solución.

Me sentía triste al pensar en esas personas que han perdido sus hogares, ahora residiendo en un lugar muy distinto a los suyos propios. Lo mismo pasó con nosotros hace tiempo.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me fijé que Sora me hablaba hasta que me pasó la mano por la cara.

-Eoooo. Tierra llamando a Kairi. ¿Me escuchas?

-¿Qué? Ah perdón Sora, tan solo pensaba.

El chico me miró por un momento, que parecía que tenía algo importante que decirme.

-Escucha, solo es que estaré de nuevo fuera ¿vale? Solo por poco tiempo.

Era de esperar. Él era un chico ocupado, igual que Riku. Yo era la única que estaba aquí en las islas, pero no les culpo.

Solamente pude sonreír.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien.

-Eso me tranquiliza, pero antes de irme... ¿quieres que vayamos a la isla y practiquemos un poco? -me dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa.

-Eso sería estupendo.

Cada uno nos fuimos en un bote distinto, porque muchas de las veces que entrenaba con Sora en la isla, al irse, yo me quedaba más rato practicando. Remamos con un ritmo normal para no cansarnos demasiado y llegamos a la isla con tranquilidad. El sol se ponía clara evidencia de que pronto se hará de noche.

Caminé al lado de Sora y nos fuimos al pequeño islote. Al llegar él me sonrió como hace siempre antes de sacar su llave-espada. Yo hice lo mismo y esta se materializó en mi mano. Una llave-espada con decorados florares. El de Sora era la original, la cadena del reino.

Le miré por unos segundos. Muchas veces no cambiaba su vestuario, llevando siempre el conjunto negro. Yo por mi parte, decidí cambiar. Llevaba unos vaqueros cortos negros que me llegaban por encima de las rodillas, combinando perfectamente con unas botas semialtas de negro también pero más claro y con lineas rosas. Una camiseta corta blanca llevando encima una chaqueta negra sin mangas con lineas rosas (el pantalón y la chaqueta iban en el mismo conjunto). Y rematando me puse unas muñequeras de un tono rosa más fuerte. Sora me decía que me veía genial con esa ropa, y es verdad.

Los dos nos colocamos en una posición para luego ver como el chico se lanzó hacia a mí. Rápidamente bloqueé su ataque con mucha experiencia. Usábamos siempre la llave-espada. En los primeros días que Sora empezó a enseñarme a manejarla era muy cuidadoso conmigo, pero aprendí bastante rápido y ya era lo bastante fuerte, pero siempre practicaba para tener más control.

Estuvimos así en lo que parecieron horas, pero solo lo justo para darnos cuenta de que estaba ya anocheciendo y se podían ver algunas estrellas. Paramos y nos tumbamos para recuperar el aliento. Muchas veces el entrenamiento era algo intenso y me gustaba tener a Sora como profesor.

-Cada vez eres mejor.

-Gracias.

-Es hora de que me vaya. El rey querrá de mi ayuda.

Sora se levantó y me ofreció la mano para ayudarme, a lo que no puse queja. Y como muchas veces le dije que me iba a quedar un poco más. Lo acompañe a la playa y charlamos un poco más. Y antes de irse le dí un abrazo... seguido de un beso. Exacto. Sora y yo llevamos saliendo desde lo que pasó con Xemnas. Y lo quería con toda mi alma.

-Te veré muy pronto.

-Ten cuidado ¿vale?

-Lo tendré.

De nuevo nos besamos y esta vez ya se fue a la isla principal para marcharse. Lo veía como se alejaba poco a poco. Cuando estuvo más lejos, yo me puse a lo mio y volví sobre mis pasos al islote. Pero de repente un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo. No era porque hiciera fresco, si no más bien... porque sentía la sensación de que algo o... alguien me observaba. Miré hacia todos los lados, pero no había absolutamente nada. Pudiera ser que fueran imaginaciones mías, pero, extrañamente... sentía que esa tranquilidad que tenía iba a durar muy poco...

**(POV Normal)**

Y ahí estaba él. Oculto en las sombras. Llevaba poco rato observándolos, pero solo le interesaba la chica... Era el momento idóneo. Si el plan que tenía en mente funcionaba, entonces tendría el mayor poder de los mundos.

Al verla que se fue al pequeño islote, no tardó en llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba, viéndola blandir la llave espada. Él sonrió para si. Era un plan perfecto, nada podría salir mal... salvo para ella.

Ella sintió su presencia, que era lo que quería, y se giró lentamente para verle.

-Por fin, la persona idónea.

-¿Q-quién eres?

**RABABABABABA pues aquí está el primer cap de esta historia yey! Espero que disfruteís y que vuestras mentes se llene de IMAGINACIÓN :D. En el próximo cap... ¿qué pasará? Nada bueno, eso es evidente, asdf. Por favor dejad reviews y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo .w.**


	3. Enemigo misterioso, corazón marchito y

**Capítulo II. Enemigo misterioso, corazón marchito y...**

Sabía que alguien me estaba observando desde hace un rato. Me dí la vuelta sin dejar a un lado la llave-espada. Ante mí apareció una persona muy misteriosa. Iba tapado de la cabeza a los pies con una capucha blanca. En cierto modo me recordó a los miembros de la Organización, solo que ellos iban de negro, en cambio este no.

-Por fin, la persona idónea.

Soltó. Claramente su voz sonaba a la de un hombre. Se me hacía familiar, pero no me llegaba a que a la cabeza. Aquel hombre me estuvo observando, sin poder verle lo que ocultaba en su capucha. Me puse un poco nerviosa porque seguramente ese hombre me estaba buscando por una buena razón.

-¿Q-Quién eres?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que me resultaron muy incómodos y más con ese tipo mirándome sin saber quien es. Pasó un rato hasta que volvió a hablar soltando una risa.

-Alguien a quien deberías temer... princesa del corazón, también elegida por la llave-espada.

A eso mi corazón se aceleró. Vale, técnicamente iba con una llave-espada en la mano, ¿pero cómo es que ese hombre sabía que era una de las princesas? Recapacité y llegué a la conclusión de que ese tipo podía ver el corazón de las personas. Al ser una de las siete princesas mi corazón era pura luz, sin una pizca de oscuridad.

Traté de mantener la calma respirando mentalmente.

-Eres de otro mundo, ¿me equivoco? ¿A qué has venido?

-Por favor, tan solo... -vi como su mano se envolvía de oscuridad- ¡VER LO QUE SABES HACER!

Tras terminar de decir eso lanzó una bola de oscuridad pura directo hacia a mí. Rodé por el suelo esquivándolo y la esfera impacto contra el suelo dejando una línea negra donde dio. Recuperé el equilibrio y miré al encapuchado. Pude oír como soltaba una risa por lo bajo, que, al estar donde estábamos los dos solos, se pudo escuchar perfectamente.

-No está nada mal. Pero... a ver si puedes con esto.

De nuevo sus manos se envolvieron en la oscuridad y lo que hizo fue un ataque consecutivo de bolas negras. Por mi parte lograba esquivarlas o bloquearlas con la llave. Había alguna que acaba casi rozándome pero ninguna me llegó a dar. Gracias Sora. Bendito sea los entrenamientos. Pero eso no acababa ahí. Sin esperar a que empezara otro ataque me lancé sobre aquel hombre blandiendo mi arma para poder noquearlo, pero él también pudo esquivar mi ataque. Lo miré algo frustrada y volví a atacar. El encapuchado se dedicó a evitarme y lanzándome bolas de energía oscura, pero sin éxito tampoco. Mi cuerpo aguantaba lo que podía. Rodaba por el suelo esquivando sus ataques que eran solamente esas esferas y también conseguía defenderme. Él solo me evitaba y volvía atacar. No sé cuanto rato estuvimos así pero para mi se me hizo eterno.

Luego de que me soltará otra bola de energía más y lo esquivaba, sentí que mi cuerpo no podía seguir así, por lo que acabé casi de rodillas apoyándome todo el peso con la llave-espada, mi respiración era agitada y trataba de recuperar el aliento que había perdido. En cambio él no parecía para nada cansado. Estaba a escasos metros de mí. Me estuvo observando de nuevo y empezó a acercarse.

-Veo que no lo haces nada mal manejando la llave-espada, pero... aún te falta mucho. Aunque con eso me basta.

Levanté la vista y vi como empezó a concretar una gran energía de oscuridad en ambas manos. No sé lo que pretendía pero no iba a dejar que me atacase así como así. Con lo poco que quedaba de mis fuerzas traté de levantarme y darle con la espada. Pero hice mal. Como si nada lo esquivó y dándome una patada en la espalda. Grité, pero no a causa del golpe, si no porque estaba demasiado cansada y el cuerpo no me respondía. Traté de levantarme de nuevo y volver a atacar, pero sin resultado. Entonces sentí como una gran fuerza impactaba contra mi cuerpo lo que hizo que si gritara porque me había dolido... pero más concretamente en el corazón. La llave desapareció de mi mano, seguramente a causa de mi estado. Me apoyé sobre mis manos en el suelo. Empecé a sentirme muy rara... Sentí una fuerza oscura recorrerme el cuerpo... entonces noté un aura negra envolviéndome haciendo que mi vista se nublara por poco tiempo.

El tipo de la capucha se acercó a mí y se agachó, volviendo a mirarme de nuevo. Yo solo podía levantar pocos centímetros la cabeza. Y aunque no lo viese, supe que él estaba sonriendo. Mi cuerpo empezó a pesarme, todavía sintiendo esa energía maligna dentro de mí.

-... ¿Qué... qué me has... hecho? -hablé casi con un hilo en mi voz que se notaba apagada.

-Darte un pequeño presente. No temas. Nos... volveremos a ver.

Dijo lo último riéndose y noté como me metía algo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Traté por todos los medios levantarme y poder caminar, pero aquella oscuridad no abandonaba mi cuerpo, y cada vez me hacía sentir más débil. Notaba mi corazón distinto...

Levanté la vista y vi a lo lejos como el encapuchado se alejaba. Por mi parte, mi cuerpo no respondía a nada. Poco a poco empecé a sentirme cada vez más débil y como mi cuerpo empezó a colapsar en la tierra. El aire se me hizo pesado y me costaba respirar. Me arrastré lo que pude y vi que aquel tipo ya no estaba por ninguna parte. ¿Qué me había hecho ese pirado? Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, mi mente estaba envuelta en un manto negro. Ya sin poder moverme, lo último que hice fue levantar la vista hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas. Entre ellas vi una parpadeando...

Mis ojos se nublaron por completo y en aquel entonces las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban se esfumaron enseguida y solo pude pronunciar un nombre antes de desmayarme.

-... Sora...

**-En otra parte-**

**(POV ?)**

¡Agh esto ya me empieza a molestar más de la cuenta! ¿Por qué esas cosas se han vueltos más numerosas ahora? Por no hablar del clima. Hace nada el cielo estaba despejado por la noche... y ahora está nublado, oscuro y con relámpagos. ¿Acaso había llegado la hora? No, tan pronto no podía ser. El dragón no predijo nada de esto antes de que lo matara. Lo que sí llegó a decir era que yo estaba predestinado a salvar otros mundos... No entendí lo que quiso decir, pero no le dí importancia.

Mis pasos me guiaban a través del bosque tratando de llegar a mi hogar... Espero que ella esté bien. Me atacaron más de esas cosas por el camino. Eran como sombras que salían al menor descuido para atacar. Hace poco que llegaron a estas tierras y desde entonces se han vuelto un verdadero incordio. Alcé mi espada mientras me lanzaba sobre ellos y los aniquilaba pero iban apareciendo más.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!

Después de usar mis fuerzas para deshacerme de los que me molestaban, me aseguré de que no venían más y seguí corriendo hacia el pequeño castillo. Empecé a sentir el viento soplar con fuerza, ademas de cierta fuerza maligna... La llevo sintiendo desde hace un rato.

Cuando llegué al castillo alcé mi mirada para ver como aquellos seres ahora con aspecto de lo que parecían ser pequeños dragones atacaban a algo. Sin dudarlo un segundo entré y subí lo más rápido posible a mis aposentos. Al llegar interrumpí derribando la puerta y atacando al primer monstruo que se me cruzó para luego llegar hasta donde estaba ella... mi esposa.

-Gwendolin, ¿estás bien?

Ella me miró viendo un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

-Oswaldo...

Pero la aparté enseguida ya que otro de esos monstruos estaba por atacarla. Clavé mi espada en el pecho de la criatura, que llevaba dibujado una especie de corazón tachado, desapareciendo en el acto. El viento siguió soplando con fuerza y al levantar más la mirada vimos una enorme esfera oscura en el cielo. Gwendolin se puso a mi lado mirándome preocupada.

-¿Esto... es el fin?

Negué.

-No, el mundo no puede acabar de esta manera. No es así como lo dijo Hindel -me acerqué unos pasos hasta el balcón de la habitación, observando que más de esas criaturas se acumulaban. Miré a Gwendolin. Teníamos que salir de allí como sea-. Es mejor que salgamos de aquí y buscar un lugar seguro.

Ella asintió con firmeza. Junto con la valquiria salí del castillo y nos adentramos en el bosque. Nos volvían a atacar más de esas cosas pero seguíamos nuestro camino. Durante el trayecto nos topamos con una mujer que ambos conocíamos perfectamente. La vimos pelear contra esos monstruos pero ella consiguió derrotarlos con la cadena. La mujer sintió nuestra presencia y fuimos hasta ella.

-Gwendolin, Oswaldo...

-Velvet... Veo que sigues bien.

La chica de la capucha roja suspiró, como de fastidio.

-Sí, pero esto no pinta bien. Siento al mundo perder sus fuerzas.

¿Cómo es posible? El mundo no está predestinado a acabar así. No es así como dice la profecía... y mucho menos ser invadida por esos seres oscuros.

Mientras trataba de asimilar esto sentimos un rugido retumbar por todo el bosque y luego ver ante nosotros la imagen de un enorme dragón en el cielo a pesar de la copa de los árboles. Ese monstruo llevaba también ese símbolo...

-¿Ese es...? -empezó a decir Gwendolin, pero Velvet la interrumpió.

-No. Ese no es el rey de las serpientes.

-¡CUIDADO!

Grité a las dos ya que sin esperarlo aquel monstruo soltó una enorme bola de fuego que era imposible de esquivar pero hice lo posible por tratar de salvar a las dos. En el momento del impacto no escuché nada. Mis ojos estaban oscuros debido a que los cerré con fuerza. Para cuando pasó, los abrí lentamente, encontrándome en un panorama totalmente distinto. La zona del bosque estaba reducido a nada, sin ni siquiera una chispa de fuego. Pero lo que más me sorprendió era que ni Gwendolin ni Velvet estaban a mi lado. Miré por todas partes pero solo encontraba... nada.

-¡Gwendolin, Velvet! ¡GWENDOLIN!

En respuesta escuché de nuevo ese rugido y me giré viendo a ese dragón. Era muy peculiar, aún siendo de esos monstruos. Llevando lineas rojas y blancas por el cuerpo cubierto de escamas negras, con tan solo el par de patas delanteras y las alas. Aún así era grande aquella cosa... y tenía ganas de destrozarlo.

Me acerqué unos centímetros alzando mi espada apuntándolo.

-¡Vas a pagar lo que habéis hecho tú y los tuyos!

El dragón rugió en respuesta y se lanzó embistiendo, pero fui más rápido esquivándolo con un salto para luego herirlo con mi espada en el cuello. Rugió de dolor y trató de golpearme con la cola, pero no. Nuevamente lo esquivé y esta vez lo ataqué ahí. Empezó a gruñir y entonces alzó el vuelo sin darme la oportunidad de atacarle, pero él si lo hizo lanzándome bolas de fuego. Usé mi poder de las sombras y con eso... golpeaba las esferas llameantes y se las devolví. De cierta forma ese dragón no era muy inteligente porque no hacía el esfuerzo por esquivar sus propios proyectiles. De nuevo se puso a mi nivel y esta vez se puso a atacarme con sus zarpas. Las evitaba y bloqueaba para luego devolverle el golpe hasta que lanzó un enorme rugido, retomando el vuelo y volviendo a las bolas de fuego. Repetí el mismo proceso una y otra vez. Llegados a un punto en el que la última bola impactó contra la cabeza de la bestia, este ladeó la cabeza soltando un rugido lastimero y vi que su cuerpo empezó a convertirse en neblina negra hasta desplomarse en el suelo. Lo siguiente fue que antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera del todo surgió un ligero brillo de su pecho y de allí salió lo que parecía ser un corazón enorme y este al igual que el monstruo se desvaneció. Cuando todo se calmó me acerqué hacia donde se encontraba el dragón hace escasos momentos. De nuevo mi mirada se dirigió hacia todos lados. Esto ya no puede ser...

-Gwendolin...

De repente sentí una fuerza empujarme hacia afuera como si quisiera arrancarme de este mundo. Traté de agarrarme al suelo pero el viento comenzó a soplar impulsándome hacia arriba... sintiendo como mi mundo desaparecía en la oscuridad...

**-En las islas-**

**(POV Sora)**

-Sora calmate.

-No, no me calmo Riku.

¡Madre mía, me estaba poniendo como un histérico! Llegamos a las islas lo más rápido que pudimos y la primera parada fue hacia la playa. Vi donde se encontraban los botes. No estaba el de Kairi. Oh no. Me estaba temiendo lo peor. Hace nada que sentí de que Kairi estaba en peligro. No sé como pero lo sentí de alguna manera. Y nada más que convencí a Riku de que me acompañase un momento a las islas.

No le dí ni medio segundo de que respirase para coger el primer bote y remásemos hasta la isla. Casi le gritaba a Riku de que fuera más rápido, pero lo dejé estar ya que le estaba agobiando demasiado. Kairi espero que por favor lo mio haya sido una mala señal. No soportaría que algo malo te pasase.

Cuando llegamos empezamos a buscar por todos lados hasta que Riku me avisó. Llegué hasta donde estaba y señaló al pequeño islote. Tirada en el suelo estaba...

-¡Kairi!

Corrí seguido de Riku hasta donde estaba mi novia y me agaché rápido sosteniéndola con cuidado, estaba inconsciente.

-¡Kairi, Kairi despierta!

Entonces algo chocó en mi cabeza, como una especie de fuerza. Parece que Riku también lo sintió ya que se agachó quedando a mi nivel y me miró.

-¿Lo sientes verdad?

-Sí -respondí con un hilo de voz. ¿Por qué ha pasado esto? -. Su corazón...

-Sora. Deberíamos llevarla hasta el maestro Yen Sid. Él sabrá que hacer.

Solo asentí. Con delicadeza tomé a Kairi entre mis brazos llevándola y nos disponíamos a ver al maestro. Kairi... perdón por haberte dejado sola...

**YEHEIIIII ¿cómo va eso? .w. Pues bueno, aquí otro nuevo cap de FitD (Falling in the darkness) lol. Y bueno, ya habeís leido que la cosa se ha puesto seria. Y ehmmmm algo que quiero decir, que no lo dije anteriormente porque afsddas tengo memoria de Dori duh. Como habeís podido ver la historia se centra desde el punto de vista de Kairi, que es lo principal, pero hay momentos en los que cambio a modo normal o con otros personajes. ¿Qué es eso después de que Kairi fuese atacada? Paciencia, que dentro de poco pondré los personajes correspondientes de cada mundo por si no sabeís cual es cual =3= Y que bueno... lo más seguro es que habrá mundos en donde me lleve más capítulos que otros... eso ya depende jaja xDDD Y gracias por los anonimos que lean mi fic y también por los reviews .w. NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO :D**

**PD: (S. Hisaki Raiden) Ayyyy amiga, te equivocas en algo y es en lo de Sora y Riku xDDD. Solo te diré que conforme avance la historia iras sabiendo por lo que pasó en el prólogo, solo eso -w-**


	4. Entre malos presagios y decisiones

**Capítulo III. Entre malos presagios y decisiones**

Me sentí terriblemente cansada, y sintiendo una enorme pesadez en el cuerpo. Conseguí abrir los ojos pero con esfuerzo. Me sentía como si llevara horas durmiendo y al despertar notando esa pesadez. Pero lo primero que noté fue que alguien estaba a mi lado, podía escuchar su respiración. Cuando por fin pude controlar mejor mi cuerpo logré levantarme, tratando de enfocar la vista, que, automáticamente fue a parar hacia el chico que tenía a mi lado sujetando mi mano.

-Sora...

Yo me encontraba en una cama, que no era la mía, y él arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza baja. Se le notaba que estaba dormido.

Por mi parte traté de ordenar los recuerdos de lo que había pasado. Al instante se me vino a la mente las imágenes de aquel tipo de la capucha blanca... y de lo que me hizo. No sé que pretendía con eso, pero sentí que no era nada bueno. Luego volví a mirar donde me encontraba, y el lugar lo reconocí rápidamente por la decoración. Me encontraba en la torre del maestro Yen Sid. De nuevo miré a Sora. Seguramente él me habría traído aquí y se había quedado todo el rato conmigo, esperando a que yo despertara. Luego escuché una voz a mi lado.

-¡Kairi, has despertado!

Vi a Riku parado en la puerta, alegrándose por mí. Se acercó viendo que tenía una mirada de alivio, y dándome un abrazo.

-No sabíamos cuando ibas a despertar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

Entonces Riku me contó lo que Sora había sentido hacia mí, de como me habían encontrado desmayada en las islas y que me habían traído a la torre del maestro. Y era prácticamente por la tarde del día siguiente. ¡Por favor, menuda siesta para haber estado inconsciente!

-Y desde que te trajimos Sora no se ha separado de ti ni un segundo.

Eso me alegró, sabiendo que Sora se había preocupado por mí, casi sin dormí, y cuando despierto, él ya se había dormido. Le miré acariciándole tiernamente su cabello sin despeinarle los picos. Pero dentro de mí sabía que algo iba mal.

Riku me pidió acompañarle para ver a Yen Sid. Con cuidado no desperté a Sora, ahora era él el que tenía que descansar. Salimos de la habitación y fuimos al estudio, donde vi al maestro sentado en su sitio. Y aparte de él también se encontraban el rey Mickey, Donald y Goofy. Los tres animales nada más verme se abalanzaron sobre mí provocando que me cayera pero me sentía entre abrazos.

-¡W-Wooh chicos, tened que cuidado que me aplastáis!

Esta vez fueron más cuidadosos y me dejaron ya al menos respirar.

-¡Ahí va! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Kairi -dijo Goofy entre su tono alegre pero también lo sentí preocupado.

-Eres también nuestra amiga y nos preocupamos -comentó Donald.

-Y también de que eres importante siendo una de las princesas -dijo Mickey.

Me sentí conmovida porque claramente ellos son mis amigos y se preocupan de mí en cada momento. Entonces oí a Yen Sid levantarse y noté que me miraba, por lo que no pude evitar mirarle a él también.

-Es bueno ver que has despertado, Kairi. Pero esto es grave.

-¿Qué ocurre?

De repente todos oímos un quejido y la puerta de atrás se abrió casi de golpe seguido de un grito.

-¡¿Por qué nadie me ha despertado?!

Sora parecía alarmado pero esa expresión cambio por completo cuando me vio y de improviso me encontré atrapada en sus brazos.

-¡Kairi, estás bien estás bien!

Luego lo que siguió hizo que me sacara un rojo masivo de la cara que no pasaba desapercibida ya que me plantó un enorme beso en los labios, haciendo también que mis ojos se abrieran como dos enormes platos. Pero conseguí apartarme ya que me daba un poco de vergüenza que los demás nos estuvieran mirando.

-¡S-Sora!

-Lo siento jeee. Es que... estaba preocupado.

-Lo sé.

Le sonreí tímidamente y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Era claro que se preocupara mucho. No pudimos evitar soltar unas risas nerviosas... y luego oímos a Riku toser.

-Eh, parejita. Si ya habéis terminado de tontear...

Después oímos otras risas flojas por parte de los otros. Conseguimos recobrar la compostura, y de nuevo mi mirada fue a parar al maestro.

-Como decía -se aclaró la garganta-, esto puede ser muy grave. Veréis. Como ya es claro de que las siete princesas del corazón son seres de pura luz, sin una pizca de oscuridad en sus corazones, y juntas son portadoras de un gran poder. Sin embargo... -me miró, y me puse algo nerviosa- me temo Kairi, que tu corazón ahora alberga oscuridad.

Me quedé estática ante las palabras del maestro. Lo primero que pensé fue en el tipo ese de la capucha. De primeras él puede ser la causa. Todos salvo el maestro me miraron esperando una respuesta. Era de imaginar que Yen Sid sabría la respuesta. Traté de calmarme y les expliqué a todos lo que me pasó la noche anterior. Luego de terminar pude oír a Sora gritar furioso.

-¡Grrrrrrrr! ¡Ese imbécil se va a enterar!

-Cálmate Sora -trató de tranquilizarlo Donald pero él ya estaba frotándose la cabeza de lo histérico que se estaba poniendo.

-Tranquilos todos -habló con mucha calma Yen Sid, aunque imaginé que por dentro también estaba preocupado-. Sin duda ese misterioso enemigo ha hecho algo espantoso. Puede que esté tramando algo.

-Eso mismo pensé, maestro Yen Sid.

No hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto. Ese tipo había mancillado mi corazón, pensando que en cualquier momento me invadiría por completo. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Ya no era aquella chica indefensa que siempre era ayudada por los demás. Ahora era portadora de la llave-espada y podía defenderme por mí misma. Entonces recordé las últimas palabras que me dijo aquel hombre... "Nos volveremos a ver". Vamos que puedo volver a ver ese desgraciado de nuevo. ¿O acaso... pensará que iré tras él? Era algo que se me ocurrió de golpe. Puede que ese sea el motivo: seguir la pista. Y... si eso es lo que quería... Pero luego recapacité. ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿En otro mundo? Fue cuando recordé algo que me metió en el bolsillo antes de irse, así que pasé mi mano por los pantalones... y noté un objeto diminuto. Llevé la mano al bolsillo y lo saqué. Era un pequeño bloque de color cyan con lineas amarillas. Sabía lo que era eso.

-¿Un bloque gumi?

Los chicos me miraron y se lo enseñé.

-P-Pues sí. Me he acordado que ese tipo me metió esto en el bolsillo antes de que se fuera.

Mickey se acercó más y lo examinó detenidamente. Pude notar cierto brillo en sus ojos al cabo de un rato.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¡Ja ja! Este bloque gumi es muy especial. Y parece ser que es el que se requiere para cruzar la brecha cerca de Ciudad de Paso.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Así es. Conozco todos los bloques que hay y nunca había visto este. Por lo que he llegado a la conclusión de que puede servir para traspasar la brecha que nos impide avanzar.

-¡Ahí va! Es una buena idea.

-Entonces... ¿solo debemos incorporar este bloque a la nave y podremos pasar? -preguntó Sora.

Mickey asintió. Así que...

-Puede ser que esa persona esté en esa parte de la brecha -de repente se hizo un silencio algo incomodo debido a mis palabras, pero era una enorme teoría-. Es posible que ese hombre esté en esa parte... y por eso me dio esto. Para que le siga.

Entonces vi que Sora adquirió una mirada de preocupación.

-No Kairi, no lo permitiré. Si piensas en ir, no, yo iré a por él.

-No Sora, quiero encontrar por mí misma al hombre que me ha hecho esto.

-Pero...

-Sora -esta vez habló Yen Sid-. Creo que sería lo mejor. Sé cuanto te preocupas por ella, pero necesita tomar sus propias decisiones. Kairi... Tú viaje será peligroso sin duda, pero solo ese peligro te llevará hasta el agresor para que puedas recuperar tu luz. Sin embargo... presiento que no iras sola en tu viaje -vale, eso me dejó en la duda. ¿Ahora Sora me iba acompañar o algo? Pero él continuó-. Solo te diré que las respuestas las hallaras en Ciudad de Paso.

-O sea... ¿qué no puedo ir? -preguntó Sora algo desilusionado.

-Pues podrías dejarla que tenga una aventura -oí a Riku tratando de animarlo-. Tú ya has vivido muchas amigo.

-Sí pero...

-Eh Sora -el pelicastaño me miró, y todavía pude sentir la preocupación en sus ojos-. Recuerda que... no importa lo lejos que estemos. Nuestros corazones siempre estarán juntos.

Eso hizo que apareciera una sonrisa en su rostro. Y a mí también. Le quería mucho, pero... esto era algo que necesitaba resolver yo. Y si Yen Sid dijo que no iba a estar sola, pues no me quedaba otro remedio.

Lo siguiente que hice fue en comer algo porque sentía el estómago super vacío y necesitaba llevarme algo a la boca, por lo que antes de partir, hicimos una pequeña merienda en el estudio de Yen Sid. Después de eso, Sora se ofreció a acompañarme hasta Ciudad de Paso, por lo que me despedí de Riku... Donal, Goofy, Mickey y el maestro Yen Sid. Aunque podía hablar con ellos por la nave gumi, no sería lo mismo. No sabía cuando volvería a verlos... Me sentí un poco triste. Cuando despegamos con la nave, solo podía mirar por el exterior todo el espacio que nos rodeaba.

Durante el poco viaje Sora usó el navegador para ponerse en contacto con Cid.

-¡Sora muchacho, y hola Kairi! -nos saludó el hombre a través de una pequeña pantalla- ¿Qué se os ofrece esta vez chicos?

-Pues decirte que tenemos un bloque gumi... para traspasar la brecha.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por todos los...! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Que como sea una broma...! -pero antes de que siguiera hablando yo ya saqué el pequeño bloque y se lo enseñé. Vimos como ponía una cara de asombro y casi cayéndose de su asiento- ¡Aghhh vosotros los jóvenes de hoy en día encuentra de todo! Pues sí... Ese bloque gumi no es para nada común. Muy raro.

-Entonces...

-Mirad. Ya que la brecha está cerca de Ciudad de Paso, id directamente hacia allí y buscad a un tipo llamado Isaac. Lo conocí hace poco cuando su nave pasó accidentalmente por la brecha. Le enseñé el funcionamiento de las naves gumi y es un manitas. Y ahora lo que hace es supervisar las naves en la ciudad. Seguro que si le lleváis el bloque os ayudará. Es un buen hombre.

-Pues entonces iremos directamente a Ciudad de Paso. Gracias Cid.

-De nada chavales.

Le habíamos resumido un poco de los acontecimientos y después de la charla, Sora puso rumbo a Ciudad de Paso. Todavía no paraba de darle vueltas al hombre de la capucha. Quería que le siguiera. Que podría caer en su trampa... Pero solo así podía saber donde encontrarle. Solo tenía que seguirle el juego...y ver quien ganaba.

**HOLA GENTEEEE :D Nuevo cap! YAY, y cada vez será mejor. Bueno ya vaís viendo como se desarrollaran los acontecimientos y de lo que puede pasar. Y en el siguiente capítulo... ¿qué encontraremos en Ciudad de Paso? yey, sorpresas X3 se agradece los reviews y demas. NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!**


	5. Haciendo nuevas amistades

**Capítulo IV. Haciendo nuevas amistades**

Después de varios minutos llegamos a nuestro destino: Ciudad de Paso. Dejamos la nave en el hangar, y estuvimos buscando con la mirada a ese tal Isaac por si estaba por ahí, pero no había nadie, solo naves gumi.

-Bueno, vamos a ver por donde puede estar ese hombre -dijo Sora.

Salimos y observamos el panorama. La ciudad no había cambiado en absoluto. Todo estaba en su sitio, y tranquilo. Como no sabíamos por donde buscar, decidimos preguntar en la tienda de accesorios si Isaac estaba cerca.

Nos acercamos pero luego oímos a alguien gritarnos.

-¡Vosotros dos, cuidado!

Al girarnos nos dimos de cruces con un pequeño grupo de sincorazón. No tardamos en sacar nuestras llaves-espada, pero en el momento en el que nos disponíamos a atacar se escuchó el sonido de disparos y algunos sincorazón desaparecieron, solo quedando el grupo más reducido. Miramos a nuestro lado, y en el tejado de una casa, vimos a un chico albino con una chaqueta grande de color rojo, quien empuñaba dos pistolas. Este dio un salto y aterrizó delante de nosotros. Noté la enorme espada que llevaba a la espalda, tan grande como él y que la empuñadura estaba adornada con la forma de un esqueleto.

Un sincorazón le saltó encima pero en un rápido reflejo le dio un disparo sin tener ni siquiera girarse. El albino soltó una risa.

-Estos monstruos siempre estorbando. Dejadme que me ocupe yo de ellos.

A eso se giró cogiendo la enorme espada y salió corriendo en dirección a los sincorazón. Sora y yo nos quedamos mudos de la impresión, ya que este chico tenía muy buena habilidad para el combate y manejaba con tan solo una mano aquella espada, ademas de ser un buen pistolero. Yo tendría que al menos sujetar aquella espada con dos manos por lo grande que era, que también seguro era muy pesada. El misterioso chico siguió despedazando a los pocos sincorazón hasta que todo volvió a estar en calma.

El de la chaqueta roja se volvió a colocar el arma a su espalda y también guardó las pistolas. Dejamos desvanecer las llaves ya fuera de peligro. El chico se nos quedó mirando un rato mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-Tenéis pinta de luchadores, pero al menos os salvé el pellejo.

-Ehmm gracias. Yo soy Sora.

-Y yo Kairi. Vinimos a buscar un tal Isaac.

-Es un placer. Mi nombre es Dante -nos dijo con orgullo, parecía que este tipo era muy seguro de sí mismo-. ¿Entonces buscáis a Isaac?

-¿Le conoces?

-Claro. Ese ingeniero siempre arriba y abajo con las naves, solo que está descansando.

-¿Podemos... verle? -preguntó Sora- Necesitamos su ayuda urgentemente.

-Mmmm -Dante nos estuvo observando durante otro rato, como para examinarnos, pero enseguida hizo aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-. Bueno, si es muy urgente no creo que pase nada. Os llevaré hasta él.

-Gracias, Dante.

Pensé por un momento lo que me dijo el maestro Yen Sid, lo de que en mi viaje no estaré sola y que aquí podría encontrar las respuestas. ¿Será que encontraré a mis compañeros de viaje aquí? Llegué a esa conclusión porque era la más obvia. Medité por otros rápidos segundos. Podría dar una vuelta por la ciudad para conocer a la gente y, con suerte, que puedan acompañarme, mientras Sora iba con Dante a ver a Isaac. No era un mal plan, así que miré a Sora antes de que nos pusiéramos en marcha.

-Sora, me gustaría dar una pequeña vuelta ahora si no te importa mientras vosotros os vais.

-¿Mmm? -mi chico me miró algo dudoso, pero vi que sonrió al instante-. Está bien, no hay problema. Ve con cuidado.

-Vosotros también.

Me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de que se marchara con Dante, parecía que lo guiaba al distrito 2.

En fin, aquí se podría decir que comenzaba la búsqueda de lo que serían mis futuros compañeros de viaje. Pensé por donde podría ver, y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza era la tienda de accesorios. A lo mejor encontraba información sobre los residentes de los otros mundos.

Abrí las puertas del edificio, viendo que no había cambiado en absoluto. Solo vi a dos chicas hablando en una esquina apartada, y al dependiente. Este me miró cuando entré por la puerta. Era un hombre que no debía de alcanzar los 35 más o menos.

-Bienvenida -me sonrió con mucha amabilidad-. ¿Deseas algo?

-Eh, no... en realidad pasaba por aquí. He venido con mi novio porque necesitamos que un tal Isaac nos ayude en un asunto.

-Ahhh ¿el ingeniero? ¿Es por naves?

Me acerqué al mostrador. Por la actitud de este hombre se podría decir que me daría ciertas respuestas.

-Así es. Es que... tengo que encontrar a alguien. Y tenemos un bloque que nos ayude a traspasar la brecha que hay cerca.

-¡¿En serio?! -el hombre casi grita eufórico, pero se recompuso enseguida- Menuda suerte la tuya. Por culpa de esos malditos bichos muchos han acabado aquí. Como yo.

-Tú... ¿eres de otro mundo?

-Pues sí. Oh, perdón por no presentarme antes. Me llamo Nathan Drake, pero llamame Nate -añadió dándome una sonrisa y me tendió la mano, cosa que yo hice igual estrechándola.

-Kairi, es un placer.

-¿Tú también vienes de otro lugar?

Oí la voz de una de las chicas que anteriormente estaban hablando. Giré la cabeza y ambas me estaban mirando. Afirmé a la respuesta asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pero he venido por asuntos propios. Espero que aquí me puedan ayudar.

Estas chicas se acercaron. Una alta, tal vez un poco más mayor que yo, con el pelo rubio corto, y la otra... me llamó más la atención, dado que llevaba lo que parecía ser un traje de una sola pieza bastante futurista, destacando por su cabello rosado... pero lo que más, eran sus orejas: parecían de elfo.

-Supongo... que vosotras también estáis perdidas.

-Así es -me dijo la rosada-. Me llamo Aelita.

-Y yo soy Heather -dijo la rubia.

Observé a los presentes por pocos segundos para no parecer rara.

-Decidme. ¿En vuestros mundos siempre os han invadido los sincorazón?

-¿Los qué? -preguntó Nate arqueando una ceja.

-Esos monstruos oscuros, los que también aparecen por aquí.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, como si estuvieran pensando seriamente la respuesta. Parece que recordar que sus mundos han desaparecido les sientan mal... Pero finalmente fue Heather la que rompió el silencio.

-Por lo que sabemos entre todos aparecieron poco después de que llegara un tipo muy raro.

-¿Cómo... de raro?

-Según parece un hombre muy raro con una capucha blanca había llegado a nuestros mundos y luego llegaron esos... sincorazón -está vez contestó Aelita.

Me quedé muda... ¿Ese hombre... el mismo que me ha hecho daño... está detrás de la desaparición de esos mundos? ¿Pero qué pasa con ese tipo? ¿Acaso controla a los sincorazón? Por lo que sé los sincorazón siempre obedecen al más fuerte. Sin duda aquel hombre retumbaba a oscuridad... y los sincorazón seguían sus ordenes. ¿Pero cuál es su propósito? Hablé por un rato más tratando de averiguar más cosas, pero no conseguí mucho. Nate estaba buscando alguna reliquia (mencionó que era un cazatesoros), Heather en un parque de atracciones y Aelita con unos compañeros cuando comenzó el ataque y sus mundos se esfumaron. No me gustaba la pinta que llevaba esto. Tenía que hablar luego con Sora sobre esto.

Oímos a Nate lanzar un quejido de fastidio.

-Se supone que busco reliquias antiguas... y he acabado de dependiente.

-¿Acaso prefieres encargarte de monstruos como Dante? -mencionó la rubia soltando una pequeña risa.

-Ja ja muy graciosa. He tratado hasta con tipos grandes pero nunca había visto nada parecido.

-¿Dante se encarga de proteger la ciudad?

-Eso mismo -contestó la rosada-. Se le da demasiado bien y siempre anda matando a esas cosas.

Eso me alivió. Al menos estaban seguros. Era bueno saber que había alguien fuerte protegiendo esta ciudad, que a pesar de que estaba protegido por la cerradura, los sincorazón seguían siendo una molestia.

Decidí seguir investigando por mi cuenta, así que me despedí de momento de mis nuevos amigos y salí del edificio en dirección al distrito 2. Si me "perdía" a lo mejor encontraba algo de interés. Llegué al lugar y me quedé con la vista fija. Seguramente Sora y Dante seguirían por aquí, pero ahora no me interesaba eso. Dejé que mis pies me llevaran a donde fuese. No había nadie. Supuse que tendrían miedo de salir a causa de los sincorazón. Seguí andando sin ningún rumbo, y cuando me quise dar cuenta me di contra un callejón sin salida. Wooh, mira que he andado y al final acabo en... ningún sitio.

-En fin... Entonces otra vuelta.

Al girarme sobre mí misma pegué un chillido cuando vi a un chico prácticamente a escasos metros de mí. ¿Cómo es que no lo había oído? Vi como esbozaba una sonrisa, que en lo personal no me gustó como lo mostraba, mientras se ajustaba su sombrero, cosa que hizo para que le viera mejor la cara y su cabello castaño rojizo aparte de sus ojos verdes brillante.

-Vaya vaya. ¿Qué hace una oveja descarriada como tú en un sitio como este? Nunca sabes... con quien te encuentras.

El tipo siguió sonriendo de esa manera. Por alguna razón me ponía nerviosa. ¿Por qué se comportaba de aquella manera? Lo siguiente que dijo hizo que los nervios me estallasen por dentro.

-Mmmmm. Siento que tu aroma es reconfortante. Me entran tantas ganas de clavarte mis colmillos.

El chico comenzó a acercarse mientras abría la boca, lo suficiente para dejar visibles unos colmillos puntiagudos.

-¿E-Eres un vampiro?

-Has dado justo en el clavo pequeña oveja descarriada. Y ahora... dejame que pruebe tu sangre.

Abrió más la boca con tal de enseñar más los dientes. Me puse aún más nerviosa y por instinto saqué la llave-espada. No pareció intimidarle en absoluto ya que seguía acercándose más a mí y empezó a reírse como un loco.

-Vamos pequeña. Déjame... Solo un mordisco.

-¡No te acerques!

Alcé la llave para golpearle... pero el muy condenado era muy rápido y en un suspiro, ya me tenía puesta contra la pared sujetándome la muñeca sin poder usar mi arma y con la otra mano me agarró el cuello, donde empezó a pasar los dedos. Me sentía muy vulnerable.

-¡S-Suéltame!

-Caray, tu pulso se acelera. Eso me gusta. Y ahora se buena y no te muevas mucho o te dolerá más.

Retiró la mano para sujetarme lo mejor posible impidiéndome una huida. Yo por mi parte había cerrado los ojos. Sentí su boca a pocos centímetros de mi cuello. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para echarle. No podía.

Cuando sentí la punta de los colmillos entonces noté que se alejaba y escuché una segunda voz.

-Va siendo hora de que escondas tus dientes y dejes a la chica en paz, Raito.

Enseguida me sentí liberada del agarre del vampiro así que abrí los ojos para ver que pasaba. Me encontré con otro chico, que para resumirlo en una sola palabra, era un caballero, literalmente, ya que llevaba puesta una armadura negra que ademas le hacía resaltar su pelo albino... y sus ojos rojos.

El vampiro llamado Raito soltó un gruñido, parecía que no estaba conforme que le hubieran interrumpido "la merienda".

-¿Y tú por qué te entrometes? Solo iba a catarla un poco.

-No digas idioteces. ¿Acaso sabe tu hermano de esto?

-¡Raito!

Otra tercera voz masculina se hizo presente y los tres dirigimos la mirada al principio del callejón, donde se encontraba el dueño de la voz. Este chico vestía igual de parecido a Raito, que consistía en un uniforme escolar. El chico era de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos compuestos por unas gafas. Supuse que este sería el hermano que mencionó el albino, aunque mirándolo bien él y Raito no se parecían demasiado.

El chico de cabello oscuro se acercó hasta donde estábamos hasta que se detuvo. Me miró por unos escasos segundos y luego dirigió la mirada a Raito.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes hacerlo? Como sigas así vamos a tener problemas.

-Oh vamos Reiji. ¿No puedo ni aunque sea un poco? Me canso de las cosas que nos ofrece Nathan.

-Pues es lo que hay. Tendrías que estar más agradecido con el señor Drake.

Raito le miró con fastidio y sin decir ni una sola palabra se marchó dejándonos de lado. Al menos, estaba con el cuello a salvo. Miré a ambos chicos y finalmente enfoqué la mirada al tal Reiji.

-¿Tú... también eres un vampiro?

El chico me miró. Se le notaba que era alguien estricto por su mirada.

-Sí. Perdona el comportamiento de mi hermano, es de lo que no hay.

-Así que... sois hermanos. No lo parece.

-Bueno, técnicamente es mi hermanastro -confesó, despejando ya las dudas-. De nuevo lo siento y espero que no se repita... -me miró fijamente, como si esperase algo.

-Ah, m-me llamo Kairi.

-Es un placer. Yo soy Reiji, y mi hermano Raito -Reiji miró al otro chico antes de que se fuera-. Gracias por pararle.

El albino solo asintió con la cabeza y al final Reiji se marchó, dejándonos a nosotros dos solos. Me crucé con la mirada del chico, una mirada muy profunda.

-Gracias... por la ayuda -dije al final casi con un hilo de voz.

-No me las des. Solo lo hice.

Vaya, menuda contestación. De alguna manera sentí que este chico había hecho mucho en su mundo. Pero también noté algo. Oscuridad. Esta persona llevaba oscuridad en su corazón... pero la notaba controlada. Este chico era poseedor de oscuridad pero sabía mantenerla a raya. Eso me llamaba la atención. No conocía a nadie aparte de Riku que controlara la oscuridad que acechaba en su corazón.

Al estar tan sumida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que el chico se estaba yendo, así que lo seguí.

-¡O-Oye espera! -se paró y giró un poco la cabeza mirándome de reojo- Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.

Se quedó en sumo silencio, como si le costara responder.

-Es Oswaldo.

**(POV Sora)**

-Está bien, no hay problema. Ve con cuidado.

-Vosotros también.

Me acerqué dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a Kairi antes de irme con Dante. Caminando noté que el albino me miraba con cierta risa divertida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Se nota a la legua que estás muy coladito por esa chica.

-Por supuesto que sí. Es mi novia.

-Ahhh el amor joven. Como son los jóvenes de hoy en día.

A pesar de que Dante parecía ser el tipo duro, se le notaba de lejos que tenía su sentido del humor. Eso era bueno.

Mientras caminábamos me contó que su mundo fue invadido por los sincorazón, y claramente, desapareció. Según me contó estaba tras la pista de alguien para ayudarlo, cuando de improviso los sincorazón aparecieron en oleadas y consumieron su mundo. Es una lastima. Al menos él se encargaba de la seguridad de la ciudad.

-Pero bueno, la vida sigue. Y sigo machacando a esas cosas por todas partes.

-De eso no cabe la menor duda.

Llegamos hasta el distrito 2 y pasamos por una fila de casas hasta parar en una más alejada. Dante llamó a la puerta.

-¿Isaac? ¿Estás ahí?

Los segundos pasaban hasta que oímos ruidos al otro lado de la puerta y esta se abrió, dejando ver a alguien metido... es una especie de traje... espacial parecía. Me quedé sorprendido. Entonces el casco se quitó automáticamente, relevando la cara de un hombre. De cabello negro y relativamente corto, con una barba de varios días y de ojos verde azulado. Este debe de ser el supuesto Isaac.

-Hola, Dante -saludó con una voz tranquila al albino, y luego me miró a mí-. ¿Y tú eres...?

-Sora. He venido porque pareces ser la persona que puede ayudarme.

-Ah sí. Sora. Cid me comentó hace poco que vendrías. Pasad adentro.

Nos metimos dentro de casa, para ver que el lugar estaba lleno de cachivaches metálicos y bloques gumi por todos lados. También había un ordenador portátil conectado a un enorme bloque. No sabía que pretendía con eso.

Nos sentamos cerca de una mesa y Isaac se puso enfrente para mirarnos mejor.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Sora. Como sabrás, soy Isaac, Isaac Clarke, pero con Isaac basta.

-También es un placer. Y no es por meterte prisa, pero es urgente y necesito que le eches un vistazo a esto.

Saqué el pequeño bloque gumi que llevaba guardado y se lo tendí a Isaac. Lo tomó en la mano y comenzó a examinarlo con detalle y cuidado por un largo rato, en silencio. Se tomaba su tiempo para una cosa tan diminuta, pero enseguida sonrió, y eso era de suponer que era buena señal.

-Es increíble. ¿Y dónde lo conseguiste?

-Pues... digamos que alguien se lo dio a mi novia. ¿Acaso es bueno?

-Y mucho. Este bloque es el que se necesita para cruzar esa brecha que hay en el espacio cerca de aquí. Con eso te garantiza el pasaje e ir hasta esa parte. ¿No tienes más?

-No, lo siento. Solo ese.

-Es una pena. Si tuviéramos más de estos los pondríamos en más naves y podríamos pasar por la brecha, no solo con una.

-Lo entiendo, pero es necesario que me ayudes con eso. Mi novia tiene que ir al otro lado para buscar a alguien.

-Ya veo...

-Bueno Isaac, no des más el rollo. ¿Puedes o no puedes? -soltó Dante colocando los pies en alto en la mesa.

-Por supuesto que sí. Solo... dadme unos minutos.

Isaac se levantó y se fue a buscar lo que parecía ser un aro y sacó otro portátil, pero más pequeño. Colocó el bloque sobre el aro y luego lo conectó al portátil para comenzar a teclear rápidamente. Tenía la mirada fija en lo que hacía. Se notaba que era bueno en esto, gracias Cid. Dante sacó la pistola y comenzó a jugar con ella haciéndola girar. Y Isaac tan tranquilo. ¿Cómo puede relajarse sabiendo que Dante hace eso? Pero parecía muy seguro así que solo era de fiarse. Yo no dejaba de ver el entorno mientras ambos seguían a lo suyo. Me fijé un poco más lejos encima de otra mesa una pistola... o lo que parecía ser una pistola. No sé lo que era ni me importaba mucho. Solo quería que Kairi se recuperase lo antes posible.

Al final Isaac terminó con el trabajo después de muchos minutos, pero vi que no ponía buena cara.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Era lo que me temía. Este tipo de bloque gumi en concreto es de un modelo más avanzado de los que conocemos. Por lo que solo funciona con naves más avanzadas.

-Entonces... -me temía lo peor, pero Isaac sonrió un poco dándome esperanzas y haciendo que me callara.

-Tranquilo. Por fortuna se puede actualizar el sistema de nave para que funcione bloques de este tipo. Solo tenemos que actualizar, instalar el bloque y listo, buen viaje.

Eso me dio más esperanzas. Me puse contento con solo saber eso. Tenía ganas de darla las buenas noticias a Kairi. Finalmente salimos de la casa, ahora acompañados de Isaac junto con un pequeño equipo para la actualización. Me dio permiso para escoger una nueva nave gumi, lo cual le agradecí mucho, a Kairi le vendrá bien.

Casi íbamos a salir del distrito cuando vimos a dos personas acercándose. Y una de ellas...

-Ey Sora.

Kairi me saludó corriendo hacia a mí. Vi a la persona que le acompañaba, que era un chico de armadura negra. Esta chica también es rápida haciendo amigos.

**HELLO BITCHES (?) AFDFSDDSFDFFDADFS llevaba dos días con este capítulo porque... asfddafsdas sí, se me hizo largo XD Pero bueno, ya estamos en Ciudad de Paso y ya conocieron a otros personajes .w. De ahora en adelante pondré los personajes y sus lugares correspondientes por si alguien no sabe quien es, aunque seguro muchos sabran pero bue =3=**

**Dante-Devil May Cry (imaginadlo como en la cuarta parte del juego porque asfdadfs no sé, me parece más molon xD)**

**Nathan Drake-Uncharted (videojuego, apariencia en la tercera parte)**

**Heather-Silent Hill 3 (creo que no hay más que hablar lol)**

**Aelita-Code Lyoko (apariencia virtual de la cuarta temporada)**

**Isaac Clarke-Dead Space (usando el traje avanzado de la segunda parte)**

**Oswaldo-Odin Sphere (y sí, es el mismo del segundo cap, asi que ya sabeís lo que pasó en esa parte ñissss)**

**Raito y Reiji-Diabolik Lovers (como se menciona, llevan el uniforme escolar)**

**Y eso es todo de momento lol. Espero este cap os entretengan mucho y no se os haga aburrido. En el próximo cap más sorpresas... y más problemas duh. Por favor dejad reviews se agradecen mucho. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI :D!**


	6. Rescate

**Capítulo V. Rescate**

-O sea... ¿qué el tipo que te atacó es también el responsable de la desaparición de esos mundos?

-Es lo que creo. Algo trama, y puede que eso tiene que ver también conmigo.

-No sé, Kairi. Sabes que me preocupo por ti, y me sentaría muy mal que te pasara algo malo.

-Lo sé, Sora.

Dibujé una cálida sonrisa en mis labios para animar a Sora. Ahora se le veía más preocupado que antes, con respecto a lo que le conté sobre las apariciones del encapuchado en los demás mundos. Ese tipo estaba perjudicando a otros y seguimos sin conocer los motivos. Claramente tenía que dar con él cuanto antes y acabar con esto.

A pesar de seguir en mi pequeño mundo de deducciones, también estaba pendiente para elegir una buena nave. Isaac me dio el permiso de escoger la que quisiera. Además de que ya había pilotado algunas veces la nave gumi (gracias a Sora). Todas estaban en buen estado y cuidadas. El ingeniero si que se tomaba su tiempo en el mantenimiento de naves. Me paré delante de una de un color carmesí oscuro y con líneas negras que me llamó la atención. La nave estaba además equipada con un cañón ligero pero se le veía potente. Me acerqué más examinándola con más detalle. Se notaba también ligera. Seguramente estaba especializada más en la velocidad de vuelo.

-¿Te gusta? -escuché la voz de Isaac a mis espaldas, girándome para mirarle y asentí- El "Hydra III", es un modelo medio de su velocidad. Es rápida, resistente y fácil de manejar. Le llevo tiempo a las naves para que esté al completo servicio.

-Eso se nota mucho.

Volví a observar la nave. Sí, esta puede ser la ideal para mí. Finalmente me decidí por esta luego de unos segundos en silencio. Isaac me dijo que esta "monada" no me iba a defraudar. Lo siguiente que hizo rápido fue conectar el portátil que traía consigo junto con algunos componentes y se metió en la nave para empezar la actualización. Pensamos que eso tardaría mucho pero enseguida Isaac bajó de la nave.

-¿Ya está?

-No. Como ya expliqué, esta versión es muy avanzada... y la actualización dura unas 15 horas.

-¡¿15 HORAS?! -gritamos Sora y yo a la vez.

-B-Bueno, tranquilizaos un poco. Para cuando acabe instalo el bloque nuevo y listo.

Que remedio, pero no me quejé. Como Sora no se iba hasta que yo me marchara, dedicamos más tiempo para estar juntos el más rato posible, ahora que en poco tiempo me iba... y no podré verle por un tiempo. No sabía cuanto podría tardar, pero presentía que iba a ser bastante tiempo. Aún así quería atrapar a ese tipo cuanto antes... junto con alguien en particular.

-**FLASHBACK-**

-¿Tú tienes oscuridad?

-¿Perdón?

-Oscuridad. La presiento desde que te vi.

Me quedé muda ante las palabras de Oswaldo. Era verdad, en mi corazón ahora habitaba la oscuridad, y sabía que tarde o temprano me podría consumir. Yo también lo sentía en Oswaldo. Él lleva oscuridad en su corazón.

-Tu corazón... también alberga oscuridad.

-Sí, así es. Desde hace mucho. Del lugar de donde provengo me conocían como el "Paladín de las Sombras". Usaba el poder oscuro contra mis enemigos. Pero creo que ese apodo se quedará en el olvido.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Oswaldo se quedó en silencio mirándome, parecía que la respuesta ya venía por si sola, y me estaba haciendo la idea.

-Mi mundo desapareció en la más absoluta oscuridad. De echo soy la última persona que ha llegado a este lugar.

-¿Entonces tu mundo desapareció hace poco?

-... Así es... Y... no creo que pueda volver a verla...

Eso me llamó la atención además de que de repente su voz se escuchó muy apagada.

-¿De quién hablas?

En esta Oswaldo me miró con una mirada muy profunda.

-Gwendolin. La mujer a la que más amo. No sé como pero desapareció cuando nos atacó un monstruo oscuro. Desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver.

Debe referirse a un sincorazón. Noté a Oswaldo con cierto sentimiento de tristeza. En verdad parecía muy enamorado de ella. En parte me sentía triste también. Es duro perder a la persona que más quieres en el mundo... y que luego desaparezca, sin saber donde podría estar. Había algo en él que, extrañamente, me decía que podría ser un buen compañero. A lo mejor... Oswaldo podría ser una de las personas que me acompañaría en mi viaje. Y seguro podría ayudarle a buscar a su amada, dado que en la mayoría de las ocasiones las personas acaban en otro mundo cuando los suyos propios desaparecen. Puede parecer que me esté precipitando... pero en mi interior sabía que él sería mi compañero de viaje.

Me acerqué más a él, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Esto... Oswaldo... ¿y si te dijera... que viniendo conmigo puedes encontrar a Gwendolin?

El albino me miró, con pinta de que parecía que le tomaba el pelo.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Bueno... Es que veras...

Le empecé a contar todo lo que me pasó en mi mundo hace poco, sobre el tipo de la capucha blanca y de que debía encontrarlo para que todo volviera a la normalidad. También le relaté de la información que había sacado en la tienda. Todo esto mientras Oswaldo no paraba de mirarme, un poco confuso al principio... pero poco a poco prestaba más atención. Al terminar me miró por unos instantes cruzando los brazos y meditó durante largos segundos. Cuando me volvió a mirar, a pesar de esa mirada un poco seria, se le notaba esperanza en los ojos.

-Confías muy rápido en la gente que acabas de conocer... Así que te ayudaré en lo que haga falta.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Pensé en eso. Oswaldo parece ser la persona seria, pero sabía que tenía buen corazón a pesar de su oscuridad. Fue una decisión rápida cuando le propuse lo de acompañarme. Aunque siento que también lo hace por encontrar a esa tal Gwendolin. Y... esperaba que todo esto merezca la pena. Seguro que si me enfrento a ese tipo podría restaurar también los mundos que desaparecieron por su culpa. Era un detalle que se me ocurrió cuando lo discutí con Sora.

Antes de que nos diésemos cuenta ya había anochecido. Los dos estábamos afuera, viendo las estrellas. Dante nos ofreció su casa para pasar la noche, así que no había ningún problema. No hacía más que mirar el cielo estrellado. Era hermoso ver tantas estrellas... que sabíamos que eran otros mundos, aún vivos. Ojala los demás puedan volver a verlas desde sus mundos.

-¿Preocupada?

Asentí, y Sora me rodeó en un abrazo. Rápidamente me relajé, me gustaba tanto su tacto.

-Tranquila, todo se arreglará.

-¡Ey chavales! -giramos la cabeza para encontrarnos a Dante asomándose en la puerta- ¿Vais a comer? Tengo varias pizzas.

-¡Ya vamos!

-Sora, ve tú. Quiero quedarme un rato más afuera.

-De acuerdo.

Me besó en la mejilla y se fue con Dante a comer.

Me quedé de nuevo mirando las estrellas. ¿Tantos mundos hay? Aunque quería atrapar lo más rápido posible a aquel hombre, también quería explorar nuevos mundos. Una pequeña parte de mí estaba emocionada con tan solo pensarlo.

Escuché pasos a mi lado y de inmediato giré la cabeza. Vi a Nate cargando con una caja a su hombro.

-Hola, Kairi -me saludó con una sonrisa y yo respondí por igual-. ¿Qué haces sola?

-Nada en especial. Solo quería estar un rato así.

-Comprendo. A veces esa manera te ayuda a despejar la mente de todo lo malo. Yo antes de irme ya a casa tengo que pasar a dejar esto -me dijo dándole pequeños golpes a la caja que llevaba encima.

-¿Para quién?

-Para... ¿cómo se llamaban...? Ah sí, los hermanos Sakamaki, Reiji y Raito -me corrió un escalofrío cuando dijo sus nombres sobretodo el de Raito, acordándome de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerme. Mi reacción no pareció pasar desapercibido-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-A-Ah... sí sí. Solo que... bueno, los conocí de casualidad.

-Con que ya los conoces ¿mmm? En fin, mejor no les hago esperar.

Nate se dispuso a continuar pero luego noté que algo se le cayó del bolsillo. Parecía un amuleto. Fui a recogerlo y me acerqué a él.

-Nate, se te ha caído esto.

El hombre me miró viendo lo que sostenía.

-Oh ese amuleto... Ja, es bien raro. Lo encontré en mi mundo poco antes de que desapareciera. No sé de que se trata.

Lo miré más detenidamente. Era un colgante... que se me hacia familiar. Al mirarlo con más detalle vi que llevaba el dibujo de una guadaña con lo que parecía ser un espíritu de fondo. Enseguida me llegó a la mente lo que podría ser.

-Me parece que sé lo que es. Es un amuleto de invocación.

-¿Un qué?

-Sora los usaba. Son objetos que en su interior se encuentra la fuerza de alguien. Probablemente la persona que esté en este amuleto perdió su mundo. Pocas veces pasan estas cosas.

-Caray, no tenía ni idea. Entonces... mejor te lo quedas tú.

-¿Eh, en serio?

-Claro. Considéralo como un regalo. Yo ni sabría como usarlo.

-Wooh, muchas gracias Nate.

-De nada. Nos vemos.

Esta vez ya se fue, y de nuevo me quedé con mis pensamientos. Guardé el amuleto y de nuevo volví a mirar al cielo... hasta que sentí la presencia de alguien. Al darme cuenta Oswaldo ya estaba a mi lado. Di un pequeño brinco ya que no me lo esperaba.

-Oswaldo.

-No hace falta que hables.

-¿Y sí quiero? Ademas quiero preguntarte una cosa que se me pasó por alto -en esta ocasión Oswaldo solo me miró de reojo-. ¿Por qué tomaste rápido la decisión de ayudarme?

-Porque... recuerdo que... alguien me dijo que yo estaba dispuesto a ayudar a otros. Otras personas que no eran de mi mundo. Era alguien sabio, por lo que muchos le daban la razón. Y es por eso que debía ayudarte de alguna forma... si tú también me ayudas.

-Por supuesto. Seguro podemos encontrar a Gwendolin en otra parte. Y quien sabe... tal vez en este viaje encontramos también la manera de volver a vuestro mundo.

Oswaldo no dijo nada, solo me miró, como si me diera la razón. Y... de nuevo, otra vez miré al cielo. ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Tal vez es porque quiero tanto ayudar a esa gente del otro lado? No quiero que más mundos desaparezcan. Quiero que vivan en paz. Pero para eso había que luchar, de una forma u otra.

Y en medio de ese mar de estrellas, me fijé más en una... que comenzaba a parpadear. ¿Qué diantres...?

-**En otra parte-**

**(POV ?)**

¡No no no no no y mil veces NO! ¡Esas cosas no dejaban de aparecer, y esta vez eran más numerosas! Y me encontraba otra vez cara a cara con uno de ellos. Un monstruo negro y de ojos amarillos... Los mismos de siempre, y alguno que otro distinto. Usé mi abanico sin problemas. Claramente la mayoría eran enanos y no eran gran cosa... pero no me gustaba cuando aparecían los gigantes. ¡LOS ODIO! ¡Y todo esto por culpa de ese hombre tan raro que apareció! ¡Sin duda él era el culpable de traer a estos monstruos!

Cuando la zona estaba despejada, eché a correr, y mi mirada se fijó en el exterior. ¿Cómo puede ser? Hay tormenta, pero no caía nada de gota. Y era raro ya que hace pocos minutos que el cielo estaba despejado. ¿Por qué pasa esto? Estaba asustada, pero tenía que seguir adelante.

Seguí corriendo, tratando de buscar por todas partes a mi hermana. No la veía por ningún lado, solo a los demás soldados combatiendo contra esas criaturas, pero muchos perdían ante ellos. ¡Todo esto es horrible!

Traté de alejarme de allí rápidamente pero me vi atrapada en un grupo de ellos, ahora eran los medianos. Uno de ellos me atacó y yo me defendí, pero acabé retrocediendo. Busqué con los ojos alguna forma de evitar la lucha y escaparme, pero no había una vía de escape. De nuevo me atacaron pero esta vez en grupo. ¡Oh no, de esta no salgo! Grité a punto de esperarme lo peor, pero de repente me sentí libre. Cuando miré bien vi a alguien deshaciéndose de los monstruos que quedaba.

-¡Shang Xiang!

Cuando acabó con todos ellos se dirigió a mí.

-¿Estás bien, Xiao?

-Sí… o eso creo. Gracias por la ayuda. Oye, ¿sabes dónde está mi hermana?

-Tranquila, está a salvo con mi hermano.

Suspiré aliviada sabiendo que mi hermana estaba bien. Pero ahora mismo no era momentos de alivio.

-Ven conmigo. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que vengan más de esos monstruos –dijo Shang Xiang, se le notaba preocupación en el tono de voz.

Asentí y ambas nos pusimos a correr lejos de allí. Aún no me creía que todo el reino se vea afectado de esta forma. ¿También están pasando por lo mismo los demás reinos? Era posible. El cielo estaba completamente cubierto por un manto de nubes oscuras que se perdían en la distancia. Desde que comenzaron a llegar esos monstruos todo se ha complicado. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

En nuestro recorrido llegamos a una zona donde se concentraba un gran grupo de gente, que también huían del lugar. Cuando estábamos a punto de seguir nuestra marcha de nuevo aparecieron los monstruos, solo que eran tigres, y llevaban ese símbolo tan raro. Nos rodearon y claro estábamos dispuestas a luchar para seguir nuestro camino, pero oímos el suave sonido de unos cascabeles, y de repente dos sombras se lanzaron sobrepasando por nuestras cabezas y aterrizando delante nuestra deshaciéndose de algunos monstruos.

-Bueno, Gan Ning, tenemos un poco de trabajo.

-Y que lo digas, Ling Tong. Es hora de que los gatitos se porten bien –el pirata giró la cabeza para mirarnos-. Es mejor que os marchéis ya, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos.

Shang Xiang parecía dudosa en principio, pero enseguida me dio una palmada en el hombro para que siguiéramos. Seguimos nuestro camino hacía el grupo. Alrededor pude ver al hermano de Shang Xiang, Sun Quan, y cerca de él también estaba Zhou Tai. Ambos estaban combatiendo contra esos monstruos. Por el otro extremo vi a Taishi Ci y a Ding Feng ocupándose de otra horda. Entre el marullo pude distinguir a mi hermana. Mi corazón aceleró de alegría y corrí hacia ella para enseguida darle un abrazo.

-¡Da, estás bien!

-¡X-Xiao, tú también lo estás!

Me separé al menos para dejarla respirar. Estaba alegre de que mi hermana estuviera a salvo. A su lado se puso Sun Ce.

-Xiao Qiao, es bueno verte y que no te pasara nada malo.

-Fue gracias a tu hermana.

Entonces sentí que alguien más me miraba y al ver a mi izquierda vi a Zhou Yu. También me alegró mucho de que él estuviera bien, ya que era mi esposo. Se acercó más a mí.

-¿Estás bien, Xiao Qiao?

-Por supuesto, lord Zhou Yu. Pero… ¿qué haremos? Con esos monstruos… es como si todo esto fuera a desaparecer.

-Tranquila. Todo se solucionará.

Se solucionará… o eso creíamos. En medio de todo este caos, aparecieron más monstruos, ahora más numerosos, como un gran ejercito. De modo que no podíamos quedarnos quietos así que todos se armaron y fueron a luchar contra ellos. Yo también me uní a la causa, dando lo mejor de mí. Aparecían esos monstruos sombra y también los tigres, que eran la mayoría. Muchos de los soldados perecían en su lucha… y lo peor es que sus cuerpos se disipaban en el aire. ¿De dónde vendrán esas cosas?

Y así estuvimos lo que me pareció una eternidad… hasta que llegó lo peor. Se produjeron de repente enormes ráfagas de fuego en mitad del desastre. Me aparté para evitar que las llamas me alcanzasen, pero entonces me di cuenta de que estaba sola. Me había separado del grupo. Al otro lado del muro de llamas oía voces y gritos, y entre esos gritos escuchaba mi nombre.

-¡Xiao, Xiao!

-¡Xiao Qiao!

-¡Da, Zhou Yu!

Grité con todas mis fuerzas pero mi voz se apagó al escuchar un rugido bestial a mis espaldas. Al darme la vuelta casi dejé de tomar aire ante la criatura que tenía delante. Era otro de esos monstruos, otro tigre, solo que esté resoplaba fuego y era enorme, mucho más grande que un tigre normal. Iba a retroceder pero recordé que tenía una muralla de llamas ardientes detrás de mí. Traté de irme hacia los lados pero el enorme tigre seguía mis movimientos. Era de suponer que no me iba a dejar marchar así como así. Por lo que… solo me quedaba una cosa.

-¡Si quieres pelea, la vas a tener!

El tigre me respondió con otro rugido. Preparé mi abanico. Había muchas posibilidades de que saliera herida, pero… ahora mismo luchar era la solución… para así tener una posible, aunque sea pequeña, huida.

El tigre se acercó a paso veloz levantando la zarpa. La evité por los pelos y lo golpeé en la misma pata. Ni siquiera se inmutó. Genial, menuda idea tienes, Xiao Qiao. De nuevo me atacó con la zarpa y de nuevo esquivé. A cuenta de su tamaño, era torpe y eso me daba ventaja. Corrí a su lado y lancé el abanico haciendo un giro para darle en la cabeza, y esta vez acerté. Conseguí herirle en un ojo. Ladeó la cabeza tratando de recuperar la compostura. Me miró soltando gruñidos y abrió la boca para… ¡echarme fuego! Corrí lo más rápido posible para evitar las llamas y de nuevo otro lanzamiento con el abanico. Esta vez sí que puedo darle con fuerza.

No sé cuanto rato llevaba de ese modo pero en cualquier momento me iban a fallar las fuerzas y entonces… Pero al mirarlo bien noté que se movía aún más torpe. Esta es mi oportunidad. En otro de mis ataques alcancé a herirle en el otro ojo. ¡Genial, lo había dejado ciego, más a favor para mí! El tigre empezó a agitarse bruscamente. Esta es mi oportunidad. Rápidamente corrí alejándome de él, pero entonces noté que la tierra temblaba, lo que me hizo tropezar. Traté por todos los medios levantarme, y sentí una enorme sombra que me cubría. Al verlo mejor, vi que era el enorme tigre gruñendo cerca de mí, mostrando por completo sus dientes. Puse mi arma delante de mí. El tigre levantó la zarpa sacando las garras. Grité con todas mis fuerzas. No quería morir.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, MALDITO MONSTRUO ASQUEROSO!

Y, con esa pequeña rabieta que di, había lanzado mi abanico en dirección a la cabeza del tigre… ¡y esta vez sí! Se produjo una herida profunda en la frente del enorme animal, soltando un rugido lastimero. ¡Ahora sí que había ganado! Pero me aparté muy rápido ya que el monstruo comenzó a desplomarse hasta caer derrotado y muerto, haciendo retumbar la tierra.

Al recuperarme vi que su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse… y liberando un enorme corazón que también desapareció… junto con el resto del monstruo. Me quedé mirando donde antes estaba la criatura, algo confusa en verdad.

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron al notar que no había llamas… ni nadie. Busqué por todas partes y corrí por cualquier lado. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?

-¿Da Qiao? ¿Lord Zhou Yu? ¡EHHHH! ¡¿DA QIAO, ZHOU YU… SUN CE?! ¡Alguien…! ¡QUIEN SEA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Grité con todas mis fuerzas hasta que no me quedaba aire en los pulmones. ¿Por qué ahora todo estaba así? Antes estaban… ¿y ahora? Empecé a pensar que las llamas les habían consumido… No, no puede ser. Noté lágrimas en mis ojos pero no querían salir. ¿Por qué…?

De repente me azotó un viento muy fuerte, casi levantándome del suelo. Intenté avanzar unos pasos pero el fuerte viento no me lo permitía. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Era como si soplase desde abajo…

Sin darme cuenta el aire recorría por todo el cuerpo… y mi alrededor empezó a ponerse negro.

**-En Ciudad de Paso-**

**(POV Kairi)**

-¿Qué diantres…?

Esa estrella… ¡acaba de desaparecer! ¡Oh no! ¡Eso significa…! De improviso un destello me vino a la mente. De una forma sentía… que algo o alguien estaba en problemas… ahí afuera. ¿Y si…?

-¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Eché a correr al hangar y presentí que Oswaldo me seguía.

-Kairi, ¿qué pasa?

-Presiento… algo. No sé muy bien lo que es pero… Por favor Oswaldo, acompáñame.

-¡KAIRI! ¡¿Qué haces, a dónde vas?!

Escuché la voz de Sora llamándome para decirme que vuelva… pero no podía aún.

-¡Quiero comprobar una cosa, Sora! ¡Enseguida volvemos! –le contesté aún mientras corría.

Al llegar al hangar fui rápidamente a la nave de Sora. Oswaldo de siguió de cerca. Puse en marcha la nave rápidamente. Sabía como manejarla. Con cuidado iba levantándola hasta que estuvimos varios metros en el aire y puse rumbo al espacio. En poco tiempo dejamos Ciudad de Paso. Mantuve la mirada al frente. Oswaldo se quedó mirando el espacio, pero por poco rato.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que has sentido?

-Pues… no sé como decirlo bien… Es que antes estaba observando una estrella que parpadeaba, y luego… desapareció.

-¿Eso significa… que ha desaparecido un mundo?

-Eso parece. Y siento que alguien está en apuros… ¿Eh?

Al mirar más vi una cola de gusano espacial, que estaba soltando descargas eléctricas. Traté de acercarme, pero como era de suponer, no pude. Esa fuerza me repelía, haciéndome retroceder. Y vi… algo más. Al observar más cerca distinguí lo que parecía ser una persona, ahí afuera en el espacio.

-Oswaldo, ¿lo ves?

-Sí.

-Hay que rescatarlo y…

Pero sentí que Oswaldo se alejaba, a la escotilla de la nave.

-¡O-Oswaldo! ¿Qué…?

-Sé lo que hago.

Lo siguiente hizo que me sorprendiera una barbaridad, porque vi como el cuerpo de Oswaldo se quedó cubierto por un aura de oscuridad, quedando visibles los ojos únicamente. Abrió la escotilla de la nave y salió. Al mirar afuera vi lo rápido que se acercaba a la persona y como la sostenía cuidadosamente, para mirarme y volver a la nave. Corrí a abrirle y dejé que pasara. Cuando me aseguré de que todo estaba en orden le miré de nuevo, viendo que ya estaba normal… y también… a la chica que llevaba en brazos.

**JA ¿qué os ha parecido coleguis? 8D Bueno otro cap que se me hizo largo pero ha merecido la pena -3- este si que me llevó más rato que el anterior pero en fin rabababababa. En esta parte vemos como se esfuma otro mundo (fuck!) y de esta es de la saga Dynasty Warriors, más concreto de la parte 7, porque rrrrr son muchos y este DW es el último que jugué. En fin, se esperan más sorpresas y que dentro de poco... ¡de viaje por otros mundos! YAY Nos leemos en el siguiente capi ;3**


	7. Lo que está por venir

**Capítulo VI. Lo que está por venir**

Me desperté muy temprano, viendo que apenas alcanzaban las ocho de la mañana. Me aclaré la vista y fui a enjuagarme la cara para luego ir directamente a la cocina. Aún quedaba pizza de anoche. En serio, Dante tenía cajas a saco de pizza. Menudo es para estar alimentándose solo con eso.

Sora seguía durmiendo. A Dante no se le veía por ningún lado, pero no le di importancia. Me puse a comer, y pensando en lo de anoche. Luego de aquella movidita trajimos a la chica que estaba inconsciente y la dejamos descansar. Otro mundo que desaparece...

Alguien llamó a la puerta y fui a ver quien era. Al abrir vi que se trataba de Reiji.

-Hola, Kairi.

-B-buenos días, Reiji. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Es por esa chica que Oswaldo y tú trajisteis. ¿Aún no ha despertado? -preguntó a lo que yo negué con la cabeza- En ese caso, me gustaría echarle un vistazo si no te importa.

-En absoluto.

Dejé pasar al vampiro y lo conduje a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica. Estaba acostada en la cama. Seguía igual que anoche. Reiji se acercó inclinándose un poco para verla mejor. La examinó con cuidado. Parecía que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido azul verdoso en su interior. ¿Qué pretende?

-Reiji, ¿qué es eso?

-Una medicina. Lo que me dedico es a la elaboración de la misma. Esta chica está sumida en un profundo sueño de lo que si la dejamos estar podría tardar horas o incluso días en despertar. Pero con esto se recuperá de inmediato.

Me quedé sorprendida ante las palabras del vampiro, pero era increíble. Reiji sostuvo con mucho cuidado la cabeza de la chica levantándola, le abrió un poco los labios y dejó caer el líquido dentro de su boca. Solo dejó caer una pequeña parte y después se apartó guardando el frasco.

-Creo que es suficiente.

Me quedé viéndola esperando alguna reacción, hasta que sus parpados comenzaron a moverse poco a poco y tosió. Lentamente los ojos de la chica se abrieron dejando verlos de un color verde. Se quedó mirando al techo y luego de parpadear varias veces, se levantó aunque con un poco de esfuerzo. Esta chica comenzó a pasear con la mirada, mirándonos a Reiji y a mí, y luego de un rato nos volvió a mirar.

-¿Q-qué... qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?

-A salvo -le contestó simplemente Reiji para luego mirarme- Yo me tengo que ir, quiero estar más pendiente de mi hermano y que no haga ninguna tontería.

Asentí y el vampiro se fue con paso firme pero tranquilo, dejándonos a las dos solas. Miré de nuevo a la chica, tenía aspecto un poco cansado ademas de que también se la veía confundida.

-Mi nombre es Kairi. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-... X-Xiao, Xiao Qiao.

-Es un placer Xiao -sonreí, tratando de que no se sintiera incomoda- Menos mal te has recuperado gracias a lo que te ha dado Reiji.

-¿Reiji?

-El chico de antes. Te ha dado una medicina y así has podido recuperarte muy rápido.

-V-vaya, ya veo...

La chica volvía a mirar donde se encontraba. Era de suponer que se preguntaba donde estaba y porque... no estaba en su mundo. Siguió mirando hasta que me volvió a mirar.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en Ciudad de Paso, en la casa de un amigo.

-¿Ciudad... de Paso? Nunca había oído un nombre como ese en el reino de Wu o de toda China.

Decidí que, dadas las circunstancias, era mejor que ella supiera más.

-Xiao, siento decirte esto, pero tu hogar ha desaparecido.

-¿Desaparecido? Eso es imposible. Si estaba tranquilamente en... -y como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo Xiao se quedó estática abriendo mucho los ojos y mirándome mientras se levantaba- ¡No! ¡Esos monstruos! ¡Estaba con mis amigos cuando...!

Entonces se calló llevándose las manos al rostro. Pude ver como empezaron a formarse lágrimas en los ojos de la chiquilla y al final rompió en llanto sentándose de nuevo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Me sentía mal, pensando en lo que habrá pasado con su mundo, al igual que sus amigos y familiares. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado, buscando una forma de consolarla, pero casi de repente y para mi sorpresa me abrazó mientras seguía llorando. Fue algo inesperado pero sabía que lo necesitaba así que la abracé también lo mejor que pude para que se tranquilizase.

-Ya está, tranquila. No pasa nada.

A eso se escuchó unos pasos cercanos y en la puerta apareció Sora.

-¿Kairi?

-H-hola, Sora.

-¿Qué le pasa? -me preguntó mirando a la chica que aún seguía llorando aunque ya la notaba más en calma.

No dije nada y dejé que pasara un momento hasta que Xiao se separó frotándose los ojos, algo enrojecidos por el lloro.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí. Gracias... Kairi -luego dirigió la mirada a Sora- ¿Y... tú eres?

-Soy Sora.

-Mi nombre es Xiao.

Sora le sonrió, también sabiendo de que se sintiera a gusto y ella... sonrió también.

Viendo que Xiao ya estaba más tranquila, los tres nos fuimos a la cocina, seguro tendrá hambre. Sora se sirvió unos pocos trozos de pizza y yo le serví a Xiao. Los dos notábamos que miraba a todas partes, observándolo todo. Se le notaba en la mirada que estaba sorprendida... y a la vez confusa. A lo mejor es que no había visto una casa como esta.

-Ten -le acerqué el plato con las porciones-. Seguro estarás hambrienta.

Xiao bajó la mirada mirando la comida, casi arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó sin apartar la vista del plato.

-Eso se llama pizza -le contestó Sora mientras se llevaba un trozo a la boca-. ¿De donde vienes no existen?

-P-pues no creo, es la primera vez que veo esto -al final nos miró, aún estando confundida, y de nuevo miró la comida. Viendo que Sora los cogía con las manos, ella hizo lo mismo. Miraba la pizza durante unos largos segundos antes de hincar el diente y llevarse un trozo a la boca. Lo masticó un buen rato hasta tragárselo-. Esto... está... ¡delicioso! -sonrió y enseguida comenzó a comer con normalidad aunque algo rápida.

Los dos nos alegramos. Cuando Sora acabó su parte, se levantó.

-Kairi, voy a ver a Isaac y comprobar cuanto le falta a la nave.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos al rato.

Se fue de la casa y de nuevo nos quedamos las dos solas. Vi que Xiao terminó rápido.

-Vaya, pues si que tenías hambre.

-Ja ja, sí un poco, ademas de que la pizza está buena.

-Eso me alegra.

Esta vez a Xiao se la veía más animada. Me tomé la molestia de acompañarla a que conociera un poco la ciudad y presentarle también a las personas que perdieron su mundo. Xiao estaba alucinada de ver un sitio así, se la veía bastante animada. Dado esto, le expliqué lo que eran los sincorazón y lo que hacían. Lo que me contó Xiao era triste, que hace nada estuviera con sus amigos y de repente desaparezcan. Se la veía con la moral baja cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido. Entonces le conté como la habíamos traído hasta a aquí. Al menos ella no se había esfumado, o acabase en otro sitio quien sabe donde, pero en cuanto a los suyos ya ni idea.

-Solo espero, que si a lo mejor han sobrevivido y se encuentran en otro sitio, que estén bien -Xiao soltó un quejido de rabieta- ¡Grrrr! ¡La culpa fue de ese hombre tan raro, seguro!

-¿Hombre raro?

-Sí. Hace unos días apareció un misterioso hombre con capucha blanca, y al poco tiempo fue cuando aparecieron esos... sincorazón.

Ay no. Lo que había pensado. No hay duda de que ese tipo controla a los sincorazón. ¿Qué pretende? Hace desaparecer los mundos con sus sincorazón y también soltó oscuridad en mi corazón. Se lo que sea lo que esté tramando, tengo que dar con él y acabar con todo esto.

En nuestro trayecto oímos la voz de un chico que para mí ya se me hacía familiar. Cuando miramos, ahí estaba Oswaldo, llevando de nuevo su armadura negra.

-Parece que alguien ha conseguido espabilarse -dijo mirando a Xiao, quien estaba un poco perpleja observando al albino-. Oswaldo, es mi nombre.

-Yo soy Xiao Qiao, pero solo Xiao. Así que tú eres Oswaldo. Kairi me habló de como me salvasteis.

Xiao se acercó más a Oswaldo y empezó a andar alrededor de él. Parecía estar observando solo la armadura.

-¿Qué me miras?

-Nada en especial, es que jamas había visto una armadura como esta.

-¿Y por eso tienes que estar así?

Solté una risa. Me pareció una situación bastante graciosa viendo a Xiao observando a Oswaldo de esa manera.

-Yo no le veo la gracia, Kairi -me soltó Oswaldo.

-Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo.

Otra carcajada pero paré al sentir un mal presentimiento. Noté también que alguien nos espiaba. Al girar la cabeza hacia atrás vi solo por un segundo al tipo de la capucha antes de marcharse de donde estaba. Y sin darme cuenta yo ya estaba corriendo a toda prisa detrás de él. Parecía dirigirse al distrito 3. Sentí que dos personas me seguían. Oswaldo y Xiao.

-Kairi, ¿qué pasa?

No dije nada porque solo tenía en mente alcanzarlo. Si podía atraparlo en esta...

**Hola holita vecinitos! ¿Cómo les va? Yo aquí con nuevo capi de este fic que en verdad me tiene por las nubes XD. Bueno, este cap fue corto lo sé, pero a cuenta de que seguro muchos imaginareís lo que vendrá después ¿no? BRONCA BRONCA JAJAJAJA por eso lo puse corto ahora que vendrá lo emocionate. Y que muy MUY pronto tocará visitar nuevos mundos YAY! Pues bueno. Se despide una servidora de momento y hasta otra! :D**


	8. La pelea y el viaje

**Capítulo VII. La pelea y el viaje**

**(POV Sora)**

Había llegado al hangar para ver a Isaac. Estaba enfrente de la nave que Kairi eligió y vi que estaba de nuevo trapicheando con el portátil.

-Eh Isaac. ¿Cómo va la cosa?

El ingeniero me miró saludándome antes de volver a sus cosas.

-Genial, Sora. Y si te preguntas por la actualización, paciencia, le queda menos de una hora.

-Estupendo.

Bueno, la cosa iba por buen camino, aunque seguía preocupado. No me podía sacar de la cabeza todo lo que está pasando sin contar lo del tio de la capucha blanca. A pesar de que Kairi podía cuidarse por ella misma, sentía la necesidad de seguir protegiéndola. La quiero con todo mi corazón. Pero esos buenos pensamientos se me fueron al sentir una cosa rara. No sé lo que era pero presentía que el mal estaba al acecho. Y por lo visto Isaac notó mi actitud.

-¿Sora? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Ehmmm pues… N-no sé, pero presiento que algo malo va a pasar. Es muy raro –y una idea fugaz se me pasó por la cabeza por lo que salí corriendo-. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

**(POV Kairi)**

Abrí casi con fuerza la puerta que llevaba al distrito 3 de la ciudad. Bajé a la plaza… y no estaba. No había nada.

-Otra vez que se escapa…

-Kairi –escuché la voz de Xiao hablándome-, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué has salido corriendo de esa manera?

Ella y Oswaldo me habían seguido. Me giré mirándoles. Pensé que él había escapado… ¿o tan solo lo imaginé? No sabía en que pensar.

-Juraría haber visto al hombre de la capucha blanca, pero creo que me equivoqué.

-Te equivocas en eso, señorita.

Esa voz… Retumbó sobre nuestras cabezas y los tres levantamos la cabeza al sitio de donde provenía… y allí estaba él, sobre un tejado. El mismo hombre de la capucha blanca, el mismo que…

-¡Tú! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de que mis amigos desaparecieran! –Xiao empezó a gritarle al hombre, pero escuchamos como este se reía.

-Sí. Recuerdo haberte visto. Tu hogar fue muy bonito hasta que te lo arrebataron los sincorazón.

-¡Grrrr, eres malo!

Entonces Xiao sacó lo que parecía ser un abanico, pero era bastante grande y lo lanzó como si fuera un bumerán, directo al encapuchado, pero antes de que el abanico le alcanzase fue repelido por un escudo que lo hizo retroceder y volver con su propietaria. Yo le miré, también frustrada por lo que hizo, pero en un segundo desapareció… para volver a aparecer delante de nuestras narices. No dude en sacar mi llave-espada y apuntarle con ella.

-¡Déjate de jueguecitos quieres!

-Oh vamos. Tan solo acabo de empezar. Y créeme, este juego será muy divertido –musitó con una risa siniestra en su voz, y luego se percató también de la presencia de Oswaldo-. Vaya vaya. Presiento que estas lleno de oscuridad. Deberías tener cuidado con ella, chico. Podría acabar contigo.

-Tonterías. Sé controlar la oscuridad de mi interior.

-Claro, eso dicen muchos, pero al final de todo acaban siendo devorados por esa fuerza oscura. En fin. Princesa –me miró a pesar de la negrura que ocultaba su capucha-, todavía te queda mucho camino por delante. Mientras tanto…

Chasqueó los dedos y a través de un agujero grande apareció un gran sincorazón de piel morada oscura con líneas amarillas y azules y poseía tres pares de tentáculos en lugar de brazos. Para cuando quise darme cuenta el hombre se había ido otra vez. Maldita sea. Y ahora teníamos delante un sincorazón. Nos vimos rodeados por un campo de fuerza, dejándonos cara a cara con el monstruo. Esto no puede ser. De repente sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro.

-Kairi –era Oswaldo-, la única manera de salir de esta es derrotando a esa cosa.

-Oswaldo lleva razón –dijo Xiao-. Hay que acabar con él para ir tras el hombre raro.

Llevaban razón. Ese hombre es el causante de todo este desastre. El que hizo destruir mundos por los sincorazón, el que me mancilló… Y sí, daba claras evidencias de que quería que fuera tras él. Si era la única manera para poder acabar con todo esto, no había elección, aunque tuviera toda la pinta de que fuese una trampa. Pero estaba dispuesta a seguir su juego mientras.

Y no lo pensamos más sacando de nuevo nuestras armas. Oswaldo usaba una espada muy a juego con su armadura, y la punta tenía la forma de un cristal rojo luminoso. El sincorazón también parecía listo al agitar los tentáculos como si fuesen látigos. Es ahora o nunca.

Su primer ataque lo esquivamos de tirón y Oswaldo se lanzó al ataque dañándole con la espada. Xiao lo distrajo atacándole por detrás. Yo me dispuse a atacarlo por los laterales, aunque era complicado ya que esos tentáculos no paraban de moverse dando latigazos por lo que teníamos que estar esquivando constantemente los ataques. Siempre hacíamos lo imposible por tratar de buscar el momento oportuno hasta que vi a Oswaldo lanzarse precipitadamente contra el sincorazón saltando sobre su cabeza y golpeándole muy fuerte, lo que le provocó que se quedara aturdido. Bingo. Un golpe lo bastante fuerte en la cabeza lo dejará atontado. Y sí. Aprovechamos esta oportunidad para machacarlo. Le golpeamos con toda nuestra fuerza haciendo que se tambalease para los lados y casi tropezando con sus propios tentáculos. En uno de sus ataques, Xiao le cortó dos tentáculos provocándole un gran daño. En pocos segundos el sincorazón se volvió a recuperar, pero, entonces los tentáculos que había perdido se regeneraron, y esta vez todos sus apéndices comenzaron a soltar descargas eléctricas. Oh oh. Oswaldo trató de usar su poder oscuro envolviéndose a si mismo y volvió al ataque, pero el sincorazón lo golpeó con uno de los tentáculos recibiendo la descarga que le derribó.

-¡Oswaldo!

Xiao corrió hasta él para ayudarlo, pero el sincorazón casi la golpea a ella también. Por suerte conseguí apartarla a tiempo y juntas fuimos a ayudar a Oswaldo. El chico se levantó sacudiéndose la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… Esto no es nada.

-Aunque ahora con esa cosa soltando chispas se ha complicado.

El sincorazón lo teníamos a escasos metros de nosotros, con los tentáculos en alto y sacudiendo el suelo. De repente recordé algo. ¡El amuleto de Nate! Quizás eso nos pueda ayudar más. Saqué el pequeño amuleto. Jamás había usado algo como esto, pero solo tenía que concentrarme y usar mi poder.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Kairi?

-Haré algo para que podamos quitarnos al sincorazón de encima.

Sostuve el amuleto en mi mano y usando la llave-espada lo alcé más arriba y concentré una parte de mi poder en el amuleto. Este comenzó a brillar con intensidad y su luz casi nos cegó. Sentí un calor acogedor hasta que la luz se hizo menos intensa. Cuando volví a mirar delante nuestra apareció un chico joven, seguro más o menos de mi edad. En principio me sorprendió mucho porque… llevaba el pelo albino y sus ojos eran rojizos. Se parecía un poco a Oswaldo. Vimos como se metía las manos en la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y nos sonreía, dejando ver sus dientes, que eran como sierras. Pero entonces echó la vista al sincorazón y soltó un chillido.

-¡La madre que me…! ¡Esa cosa es enorme!

-Eh sí, y te he llamado para que nos ayudes. ¿Podemos dejar las presentaciones para más tarde?

El chico me miró de refilón y de nuevo sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Además tengo ganas de machacar a un monstruo de estos.

De repente el brazo derecho del chico se transformó en una hoja doblada como la de un arma y se lanzó corriendo en dirección al sincorazón, pero el monstruo lo golpeó, dándole una descarga que sacudió al muchacho y acabó en el suelo al lado mío.

-Deberías tener más cuidado.

-Ehhhh sí gracias –se levantó de un salto sacudiéndose-. Ese monstruo se va a enterar por machacar a un tipo tan guay como yo.

Por fortuna Oswaldo se recuperó y volvió a la pelea.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, solo necesitaba un momento. Esa bestia lo pagara muy caro.

De nuevo el paladín al ataque y esta vez teniendo cuidado con los apéndices. Xiao volvió a la distracción de la espalda. Yo iba también a por él pero sentí que el chico nuevo me detuvo.

-Oye chica. ¿Sabes usarme?

-… ¿Cómo dices?

-Creo que sí. Presiento que eres alguien fuerte. Dame la mano.

No entendía lo que decía pero le hice caso. Nos cogimos de la mano y en un instante, todo su cuerpo cambio, transformándose en un arma, una guadaña. Pude sostenerla con mucha facilidad en la mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba la llave.

-Ahora podrás dar caña –la guadaña habló, con la misma voz del chico. Me quedé sorprendida viéndolo estupefacta-. ¡Venga ya, no te quedes mirándome como una boba y úsame para matar a esa cosa!

Caray, menudo es y vaya vocabulario. Pero cierto, no era el momento de sorprenderse. Salí corriendo sujetando ambas armas y fui a pelear. Oswaldo y Xiao lo hacían bien ahora teniendo más cuidado con los tentáculos. Y de nuevo el sincorazón recibió otro golpe en la cabeza quedando aturdido otra vez. La electricidad de sus tentáculos se disipó. Ahora sí. Esta vez dejé mi llave a un lado y usé la guadaña para asestarle un buen golpe, pero parecía que se recuperó con rapidez ya que levantó un tentáculo para golpearme, pero fui más rápida y usé la guadaña cortándole la extremidad. Ya iba a usar todos sus tentáculos pero, no sé si fui yo o gracias a la invocación, pero logré cortarle todos los tentáculos, dejándolo expuesto. Salté directa a su cabeza y clavé la punta de la hoja en la cabeza, haciéndole más presión y luego haciendo un corte hasta el pecho. Caí al suelo alejándome un poco y Oswaldo y Xiao se pusieron cerca de mí, aún sosteniendo sus armas. El sincorazón comenzó a sacudirse bruscamente soltando un humo negro del corte, hasta que su cuerpo se desplomó y desapareció junto con el corazón que soltó en el momento de la caída. El campo de fuerza desapareció, dejando el lugar en calma.

Suspiré. La guadaña se sacudió y la solté, haciendo que volviese de nuevo el chico.

-Gracias por la ayuda.

-No ha sido nada. Estaba algo agobiado sin poder estirar los brazos. Mi mundo había desaparecido por culpa de esas cosas tan raras. Pero en fin, que le voy a hacer. Y ah, que os quede claro, mi nombre es Soul, el tio más molón que vais a ver –nos dijo señalándose mientras sonreía.

-Encantada. Yo soy Kairi, y ellos son Oswaldo y Xiao.

-Je. Bueno, llámame cuando me necesites ¿vale?

Su cuerpo se hizo luz hasta que volvió a la forma de un amuleto. Lo sostuve y me lo guardé.

-Caray, eso ha sido la cosa más rara que he visto en mi vida –dijo Xiao.

-Tranquila, ya te iras acostumbrando.

-¡Kairi!

Esa voz…

-¿Sora?

Vi a mi chico corriendo hacia donde estábamos y trató de recobrar el aliento cuando estuvo delante.

-Ufff. T-te he buscado por todas partes. Sentí que estabas en peligro.

¿En serio? Aunque, es normal. Nuestros corazones están conectados. Me acerqué a él acariciándole cariñosamente el cabello.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Sora. Pero estoy bien, gracias a mis amigos.

* * *

><p>-Pues nada, esto ya está listo. Cuando quieras puedes irte.<p>

Al fin. La actualización de la nave había sido completada y Isaac logró instalar el bloque gumi. Oswaldo me iba a acompañar en el viaje de acuerdo al trato que hicimos… y Xiao también se apuntó. Estaba muy agradecida de que ambos la salvásemos y también quería volver a encontrarse con sus amigos. Al principio estaba confusa por lo de la nave, preguntándose como iba a navegar por el océano, pero entre Sora y yo le explicamos como eran de verdad estas naves. Al decirle que podían surcar los cielos se quedó impresionada y estaba emocionada de partir cuanto antes. Era el momento del adiós. Me había despedido de las personas nuevas que había conocido. Me tomé más tiempo despidiéndome de Sora. Podía hablar cuando quisiera con él gracias a la nave, pero no iba a ser igual. Antes de irme, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y su amor. Yo correspondí igual. Le iba a echar tanto de menos…

Sentí que me colocaba algo del cuello. Cuando nos separamos comprobé… de que se trataba de su colgante, la de la corona.

-¿Por qué me…?

-Aunque nuestros corazones estén siempre unidos, quiero que te lo quedes. Con esto estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.

No pude contener unas lágrimas y de cómo me abracé de nuevo a su cuello para luego besarle. Sentí que el tiempo se había parado, de que solo podíamos movernos nosotros dos. No sé el rato que pasamos así pero para mí parecieron horas. Cuando por fin nos separamos me dio un rápido beso en la frente.

-Ten cuidado.

-Lo haré. Y te prometo que volveré sana y salva.

Caminé paso lento hacia la nave donde también me esperaban Oswaldo y Xiao. Vi por última vez a Sora antes de subir. Cuando ocupé mi asiento de piloto, puse en marcha la nave despegando con normalidad hasta que arranqué con la velocidad. En el espacio dejé atrás Ciudad de Paso y me dirigí a la brecha que había cerca. Y esta vez… gracias al nuevo bloque, pudimos atravesarlo, dando oficialmente el inicio de nuestro viaje.

**Hola de nuevo. Aquí traigo el capi nuevo, y ya vemos la BRONCA BRONCA lool. En fin a partir de aquí las cosas se irán haciendo más interesantes con las visitas de mundos .w. La invocación que usa Kairi es de Soul, del anime/manga Soul Eater (que obvio para los que lo conocen no? xDD) Me hubiera gustado colocar más a Kid que es mi preferido, aunque Soul también, pero capté de que tiene la obsesión de la simetría, y dado que la mayor parte de los sincorazón son simétricos pues como que ya os podéis imaginar como serían las cosas si cada vez que Kairi lo llamase y luego no quiera destruir "esas bellezas" xDu. Pondré otras invocaciones más adelante. Eso es todo de momento. La primera parada será de algo que asfdafs tengo obsesión y que me gustar escuchar las canciones a cada rato. Con eso último tratad de adivinar de que se trata .wwwwwww. NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO :D**


	9. Hilo musical

**Capítulo VIII. Hilo musical**

La ruta estaba siendo muy tranquilo y seguíamos con el rumbo a lo desconocido. Oswaldo estaba muy tranquilo sentado en su sitio mientras Xiao no paraba de ir de un lado para otro de la nave mirando al exterior. Yo seguía en mi puesto, y se me daba bien de piloto. En el poco trayecto apenas hablamos de algo, o solamente les expliqué a ambos con más detalle lo que me pasó y de la razón de iniciar este viaje.

-Si estás en la cierto -empezó a decir Oswaldo- podríamos tardar una eternidad en localizar a ese misterioso hombre.

-Lo sé, pero nunca se sabe. Puede que lleguemos a atraparlo en el primer mundo que veamos.

Ojala fuera así de sencillo y no tendría que complicarme la vida. Agarré con suavidad el colgante de Sora. Aunque él no estuviera ahora mismo, sabía que me acompañaba de alguna forma. Sonreí disimuladamente mientras seguía el trayecto. Xiao seguía dando vueltas por la nave.

-¡Wooh en serio es emocionante ver el espacio exterior y que podamos ir a otros mundos!

-Al menos podrías controlar ese entusiasmo -le dijo Oswaldo.

-Oh vamos Oswy, no seas amargado.

Se me escapó una carcajada al escuchar eso que claramente no pasó desapercibido.

-¡¿Oswy?!

-¿Qué? Es una bonita forma de abreviar tu nombre.

-De eso nada, me llamas Oswaldo como debe ser, y nada de ñoñerias.

-Amargado.

Volví a soltar otra carcajada. Sentí que los dos me estaban mirando, y a los pocos segundos estallamos en la típica risa descontrolada. Sin duda este viaje iba a ser movidito pero también agradable.

Cuando pudimos volver en nosotros mismos, pude divisar un nuevo lugar, un mundo. Avisé a mis compañeros de que íbamos a aterrizar enseguida. Maniobré para posicionar bien la nave y pudimos entrar en la atmósfera del mundo. Desde la cabina solo veíamos un espacio en blanco, todo. Era raro. Aterricé de forma suave y nos bajamos. Dejé la nave oculta con un dispositivo de camuflaje que también me facilitó Isaac, muy útil. Cuando por fin estábamos donde teníamos que estar... que prácticamente todo estaba en blanco.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Oswaldo alzando las manos- ¿Así es un mundo?

-B-bueno... Los hay que tienen su particularidad.

-¿Y si avanzamos?

Enseguida Xiao se puso en marcha dando pasos rápidos. Nosotros dos la seguimos más de cerca. No hacíamos más que mirar a nuestro alrededor, y todo seguía en blanco. Si eso era un mundo entonces era muy raro.

-Que sitio más aburrido.

De repente una especie de esfera salió de la nada delante nuestra. Mirándolo más detenidamente parecía un aparato algo raro. Entonces se abrió ahora pareciéndose más a un ojo. Sacamos nuestras armas por reflejo. Estábamos en un mundo desconocido y es probable de que haya otras amenazas aparte de los sincorazón. Este "ojo" sobrevoló nuestras cabezas. No parecía peligroso pero aún así no apartábamos las manos de las armas. De nuevo se paró delante nuestra y... soltó como un rayo hacia nosotros. Pensaba en atacar, pero no sentía ningún dolor. Le mandé señales a Oswaldo y Xiao para que no atacasen. Ese objeto... más bien parecía que no estaba escaneando. En poco rato hizo desaparecer el rayo y pudimos escuchar una voz ronca y robótica que provenía de dicho objeto o lo que fuera eso.

[ESCANEADO COMPLETADO] [ESTATUS: FORMAS DE VIDA NO HOSTIL] [PROCESANDO... PROCESANDO] [PROCESO COMPLETADO] [NUEVOS SINTETIZADORES REGISTRADOS] [ACCESO PERMITIDO]

Nos quedamos mudos sin saber que decir. Todo lo que había dicho sonaba muy raro. De nuevo el extraño objeto voló alejándose y desapareció. Guardamos las armas y nos miramos.

-Valeeee. ¿De qué iba todo eso? -soltó Xiao primero bastante confundida.

-Esto si que es raro -dijo Oswaldo.

-Bueno. Miremos el lado positivo. No parecía peligroso, y parecía que nos dejaba avanzar.

-¿Pero avanzar a dónde? Todo esto está en medio de la nada y lo que fuera ese objeto flotante se ha esfumado sin más.

Todo esto mientras lo decía Xiao avanzando hacia delante... y desapareció. Me quedé estática al ver que no había rastro de ella.

-¡Xiao!

De repente volvió a aparecer, pero solo la mitad del cuerpo. Tanto Oswaldo como yo nos quedamos mudos mirándola perplejos.

-¡Eh chicos, aquí dentro se está bien y el sitio es genial! ¡Venid!

Otra vez desaparece. Parpadeé varias veces y avancé por donde se había ido Xiao. Me paré y alcé mi mano hacia delante muy despacio. Sentí una ligera corriente de aire. Había algo ahí delante. Acerqué más la mano y entonces fue cuando sentí una superficie suave y blanda. Palmé varias veces viendo que producía ligeras hondas en el aire. Me armé y metí más la mano, viendo como desaparecía ante mis ojos. Miré hacia Oswaldo quien se puso a mi lado.

-¿Crees qué es peligroso?

-Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo.

Me aventuré siguiendo hacia delante con Oswaldo siguiéndome. En un instante todo el espacio en blanco desapareció dejando ver solo un cielo azul cubierto por pocas nubes, y delante había una pequeña ciudad. Xiao nos vino encima corriendo.

-Ey, pensé que no ibais a entrar.

-Xiao, hay que andarse con ojo. No sabemos lo que puede haber aquí.

Sentí un brisa agradable y cálida. Era muy reconfortante. A nuestros pies teníamos un camino de baldosas grises que se dirigían a la ciudad. Nuestros alrededor también se vio envuelto por pequeños arbustos y árboles. Decidimos ir avanzando a paso ligero, explorando con la mirada todo el entorno. No parecía un mal sitio. Todo estaba tranquilo y se respiraba un aire agradable. También me dí cuenta de una finas lineas de azul fluorescente que brillaba con intensidad e iba en varias direcciones del camino. Al acercarnos más ya estábamos en esa pequeña ciudad. Estábamos lo que parecía ser el centro de las calles con una fuente de donde salía un agua muy cristalina. Algunos de los edificios eran altos y otros bajos. Me dí cuenta de que parecían futuristas y los habían también que eran edificios normales. Más allá se podía ver un edificio enorme que parecía de varias plantas. Pude ver con más claridad un cartel con grandes letras. "Vocaloid CENTRAL". Eso ponía en el cartel. ¿Será algún tipo de empresa?

Seguía mirando hasta que sentí que me tocaban. Al mirar vi que se trataba de Xiao, quien luego señaló con la mirada hacia un banco donde vi a una chica de cabello rubio. No perdí ni un segundo y me acerqué a ella teniendo cerca de mí a mis compañeros. La chica parecía estar sumamente perdida con un teléfono móvil, parece que ni siquiera se habrá dado cuenta de nosotros. Tenía el pelo largo recogida en una coleta que la llevaba puesta al lado e iba con un uniforme que por la forma parecía escolar.

-Hola -dije.

-Mmmm.

Y eso fue lo único que se escuchó de la chica sin despegar la vista del móvil. Tratamos de llamar su atención pero nada.

-Hola. ¿Vosotros sois los nuevos verdad?

Oímos una voz a nuestra espalda y al girarnos vimos a otra chica. Esta parecía un poco más mayor, luciendo un cabello castaño y llevando puesto un conjunto rojo. Nos saludó con una sonrisa y se acercó a nosotros.

-Me llamo Meiko. ¿Y vosotros?

-Yo soy Kairi. Y estos son mis amigos, Oswaldo y Xiao.

Cada uno saludamos a la chica quien no hacía desaparecer esa agradable sonrisa.

-Es un placer conoceros. Y... perdonad a Neru -dijo señalando a la chica rubia-. Solo presta la mínima atención cuando se le acaba la batería del móvil.

-Oh, ehmm, no pasa nada.

Meiko nos pidió que la siguiésemos, dejando a la tal Neru aún ocupada con el teléfono. Hicimos un pequeño recorrido por las calles viendo atentamente el entorno. Quería estar lista por si aparecían los sincorazón que era lo más probable. Llegamos hasta un edificio que parecía un apartamento.

-Os voy a presentar al resto y así podréis estar listos para cantar.

Espera... ¡¿Ha dicho cantar?!

**Hola a todos mis amores! .w. Aquí ya teneís el nuevo cap yayayayayayay. Y ya veís que... ¡la primera parada es del mundo de los Vocaloid! No lo oculto, amo a vocaloid con locura y me pierdo con las canciones afsdfasdfafsffasd así que por qué no, decidí poner a vocaloid para este fic como visita al igual que el resto de los mundos que pondré jeje. Aunque en este mundo en concreto me como más la cabeza ya que tengo que inventarme las situaciones, porque para el resto ya las tengo elegidas con un ligero cambio =3= En fin. Espero podaís disfrutar de la visita que tendrán nuestros amigos y también de las que viene. Se despide Rebeka por el momento! Bye bye! :D**


	10. Plan de concierto

**Capítulo IX. Plan de concierto**

¿He oído bien? ¿Ha dicho que vamos a cantar? Tanto yo como mis compañeros estábamos algo confusos. Traté de hablar con Meiko pero para cuando nos diésemos cuenta ya estábamos dentro del edificio y parándonos frente a una puerta. Al otro lado se escuchaba una suave melodía. Meiko llamó a la puerta y a los segundos se abrió apareciendo una chica alta con un hermoso cabello rosa. Esta chica nos miró por un momento y luego a Meiko.

-Buenas, Luka -saludó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Meiko... ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Son Kairi, Oswaldo y Xiao, los nuevos.

-¿De verdad?

-U-Un momento -interrumpí yo acercándome-. Una cosa Meiko... Antes dijiste que podíamos cantar. Siento... cortar la ilusión, pero no estamos aquí para eso.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lo que Kairi quiere decir -se apresuró a decir Oswaldo- es que no hemos llegado hasta aquí para perder el tiempo cantando.

-Oswy, tampoco te pases.

-¡Que me llames Oswaldo!

Suspiré poniendo mi mano sobre la frente. Tengo la impresión de que Oswaldo y Xiao tendrán sus... "peleas". De nuevo miré a Meiko y a la rosada.

-La verdad es que... bueno. Somos de otra parte, y estamos buscando a alguien. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto a un hombre sospechoso con capucha blanca?

La castaña me miró por unos segundos y luego a la rosada, hasta que las dos me miraron.

-Lo siento, pero no hemos visto algo así... Salvo...

-¿Salvo? -arqueé una ceja.

-Salvo que desde un tiempo han aparecido monstruos -dijo la tal Luka.

Entonces tras la espalda de la pelirosada se escuchó otra voz, otra femenina.

-Ey, Luka. ¿Qué pasa?

Detrás de ella se presentó otra chica, que mirándolo así tenía mi altura más o menos, su ropa era tipo escolar como la chica rubia que vimos cerca de la fuente, y su pelo era aguamarina sujetado por dos enormes coletas. Esta chica me vio, al igual que Oswaldo y Xiao que aún estaban discutiendo hasta que tuve que llamar su atención tosiendo fuertemente, cosa que pararon enseguida. Luka se hizo a un lado dejándola que nos viera mejor.

-Han venido porque dice que buscan a alguien.

La chica me miró y luego sonrió.

-Hola, mi nombre es Miku.

-Encantada. Yo soy Kairi, y estos son mis amigos, Oswaldo y Xiao.

-Es un placer. Entonces ¿buscáis a alguien?

-¿Tú no habrás visto a un hombre extraño con capucha blanca, verdad Miku? -le preguntó Meiko, y Miku solo negó.

-Nada de nada. No me suena de haber visto a alguien semejante.

-Le estaba diciendo -empezó a decir Luka- que lo que sí aparecen son esos monstruos tan raros.

-Agh, es verdad. Molestan mucho y así es imposible organizar el concierto.

-¿Es que vais a celebrar algo?

-Pues sí. Muchas veces montamos conciertos entre varios de nosotros o de uno solo. En este nos presentaremos nosotras -señaló a ella misma entre Meiko y Luka- y también con cinco compañeros más. Pero... desde que están esos monstruos no hemos podido hacer casi nada. Intentamos crear un sistema de defensa para cuando aparecieran pero parece que no funciona muy bien contra ellos.

Miku parecía muy preocupada. Y creo saber que esos monstruos son sin lugar a dudas los sincorazón. Viendo las expresiones de las chicas debo suponer que la música son lo suyo y que estaban emocionadas en seguir montando conciertos. Una idea fugaz se me vino a la mente. Vale que no estuviera el hombre raro, pero...

-¿Me disculpáis un momento?

Las tres chicas asintieron y me reuní con Oswaldo y Xiao alejándonos un poco para tener más privacidad.

-¿Y ahora qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza?

-Pienso que deberíamos ayudarles. Seguro esos monstruos son los sincorazón. Tal vez podríamos encargarnos de ellos para que así puedan hacer su concierto. ¿No os parece?

-Oye, no es mala idea -exclamó Xiao sonriendo, pero de nuevo habló Oswaldo.

-¿Y no se supone qué hemos llegado para encontrar a ese hombre?

-Lo sé, pero si de casualidad aparece mientras estemos aquí mejor. Ademas, ya os conté sobre las cerraduras. Si consigo cerrarlo, este mundo quedará a salvo.

A Xiao le gustaba la idea, y Oswaldo... bueno, digamos de que se deja llevar por la situación aunque me imagino que no le agrada mucho.

Cuando estábamos a punto de volver con las demás chicas, se escucharon gritos y luego ruido afuera. Nos quedamos mirando, y asintiendo entre los tres, salimos corriendo del edificio para dirigirnos al exterior. De nuevo gritos, que provenían de una calle cercana. Fuimos derechos al origen. Al llegar, vimos a dos chicos muy jóvenes siendo rodeamos por...

-¡Sincorazón! ¡Lo sabía!

Dejé salir mi llave-espada y fui a atacar, deshaciéndome de uno de ellos. Oswaldo y Xiao no tardaron en unirse y entre los tres nos pusimos a acabar con la horda. Cuando la zona estaba más despejada, me acerqué a los dos muchachos, viendo que eran un chico y una chica... muy idénticos. Tanto sus cabellos rubios como sus ropas combinaban perfectamente. Parecían dos gotas de agua.

-¿Estáis bien? -les pregunté con voz tranquila, tratando de calmarlos.

De refilon vi a un sincorazón saltarme encima, pero fui más rápida y blandí la llave para así liquidarlo de un solo golpe. Pude comprobar que mis compañeros se encargaron de los últimos, hasta que ya todo se quedó en calma. Guardamos las armas y de nuevo miré a los dos chicos.

-Ey, eso que habéis hecho ha sido espectacular -dijo la chica, que por su tono estaba claro que el miedo había pasado.

-Y que lo digas.

En ese momento se presentaron Miku, Meiko y Luka.

-Hemos estado viendo como derrotabais a esas escorias. Sois geniales.

Casi me sonrojé por el cumplido. Vi que Xiao reía a lo bajo y Oswaldo ladeó la cabeza.

-Por cierto -dijo la chica rubia a lo que giré para verla-. Me llamo Rin.

-Y yo Len -soltó a continuación el chico rubio.

-¿Acaso sois hermanos gemelos?

-Si -respondieron a la vez sonriendo, una sonrisa que para los dos eran iguales.

-Yo me llamo Kairi. Y mis amigos Oswaldo y Xiao.

Cuando acabamos con la presentaciones, estuve hablando con Miku para decirle la propuesta que tenía en mente desde hace rato. Se lo comunicó a los presentes para ver que tal les parecía. Y no tardaron mucho en responder. Aceptaron la propuesta de poder defender el lugar de los sincorazón mientras lo organizaban todo para el concierto. Pienso que así... entre uno y lo otro a lo mejor me llegó a encontrar con el encapuchado, o en el mayor de los casos, la cerradura de este mundo.

**YEY! Como va esa?! Bueno, pues aquí nuevo cap de este fic que sin duda tendré para rato lel :V Un cap corto pero afsafdsas para que al menos no se me acumulen las ideas de golpe y las pueda soltar poco a poco. Que va a haber mucha guerra, eso está claro jee. En fin, espero que hayais pasado una bonita navidad .w. Asi que aquí Rebe se despide para... no volver! (?) Ok no xD. Nos leemos en el próximo cap :D**


	11. Defensa

**Capítulo X. Defensa**

Solo habían pasando un par de horas desde la propuesta. Y yo me encontraba en el edificio central y enorme que vimos cuando llegamos. Miku me explicó que en este sitio es donde componían las canciones y algunos conciertos, pero el que tenían pensado iba a ser al aire libre. Y también había sitios donde fabricaban alguna maquinaria y otros aparatos.

Me había llevado hasta una de las habitaciones donde habían aparatos eléctricos y demás. Entre ellos había más objetos como el de antes al llegar a este mundo. Dijo que, desde los sincorazón, usan estos aparatos para así identificar a cada persona nueva que llega estos dispositivos los identifica. Claramente no funcionan con los sincorazón. Y eso les tenía muy preocupados.

En una de las mesas había alguien trabajando en alguna pieza. Cuando nos acercamos lo vimos muy atento al aparato que tenía delante, llevando unas gafas de protección. Su traje era muy futurista y llevaba... ¡¿un cable como si fuese una cola?! Su cabello blanco le resaltaba mucho. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de nuestra presencia hasta que Miku se puso a su lado. Este chico la miró sin quitarse las gafas.

-Hola, Miku.

-Hola. ¿Cómo llevas lo del...?

-Todavía le falta mejorar. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para mantener a raya a esas cosas.

Enseguida el chico se dio cuenta de mí y me vio. Le sonreí y me acerqué para presentarme.

-Hola. Soy Kairi.

-Sí, ella y sus amigos están dispuestos a ayudarnos para que podamos montar el concierto.

El chico sonrió también y se quitó las gafas, dejando ver ya sus ojos, que para mi sorpresa eran de un color distinto. Su ojo derecho era verde mientras que el otro era azul.

-Es un placer. Yo soy Piko. Y desde hace poco... soy el responsable de la defensa del lugar.

Esto último lo dijo mientras daba pequeños golpes al aparato con el que estaba trabajando hace un rato. Al mirarlo bien pude comprobar que se trataba de algún tipo de cañón conectado a unos de esos aparatos esféricos.

-Por desgracia, no funcionan muy bien y por eso le estoy dando mejoras. Hace poco lo probamos contra los monstruos pero se averiaron enseguida. No estoy familiarizado con estas cosas.

-No te preocupes, Piko. Mientras Kairi y sus amigos estén aquí ayudándonos, seguro tendrás más tiempo para mejorarlo.

-Eso es. Confía en nosotros.

Hice lo posible para que Piko tuviera más confianza y pudiera trabajar más en su proyecto. No íbamos a estar protegiéndoles eternamente.

* * *

><p><strong>(POV Xiao)<strong>

Vale, las cosas van bien y al menos me estoy encargando de los sincorazón por partes y seguro Oswaldo por otro lado. A Kairi se le ocurrió que nos dispersáramos para tener más terreno y poder encargarnos de unos cuantos sincorazón. Aunque pensamos que uno de nosotros debería ayudar a estos chicos con su sistema de defensa, y de eso se ofreció Kairi. Claramente ni Oswy ni yo teníamos experiencia con estas cosas, así que ella era la idónea al estar cerca de estas cosas.

Ya me había deshecho de algunos monstruos, y también había conocido a más de estas personas que se hacían llamar "Vocaloids". Nunca había visto estas cosas. Ojala los demás pudieran ver todo esto, seguro se quedarían sin palabras.

Las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, sin contar a los sincorazón. Apenas veía a gente, se refugiaban en sus casas por culpa de los monstruos. Seguro salían en raras ocasiones o para hacer cosas importantes. Al menos estamos controlando mejor las cosas. Apareció de improviso otros dos sincorazón delante de mí, aunque estos eran algo raro: eran un par de enormes manos oscura. Tengo que acostumbrarme a esto. Estas cosas tienen sin fin de formas. Me preparé y lancé mi abanico directo hacia ellos, pero los muy condenados flotaban y lo evitaron fácilmente. Recogí el abanico y me lancé sobre ellos golpeándolos directamente. ¡JA! Ahora sí. Se tambalearon varias veces hasta que... ¿se desplomaron? ¿Así de fácil? Las enormes manos no se movían, pero tampoco se habían desvanecido como los otros. Me acerqué con cautela hasta estar cerca. Me agaché y los toqué. No se movían, pero no podía dejarlos así, por lo tanto alcé el abanico para acabar con ellos, pero sin esperármelo acabé por recibir un golpetazo que me lanzó lejos y me hice daño en la espalda al caer así.

-¡Auch, como duele!

Al levantarme, sintiendo ese dolor, vi que las manos ya se habían levantado y se escapaban.

-¡Eh eh eh, eso no vale! ¡Volved aquí, malditos bichos!

Me puse de pie lo más rápido posible pero sentí esa molestia en mi espalda, aún así no me detuve. Los seguí hasta que doblaron una esquina. Yo seguía de cerca y giré, pero de inmediato me paré en el acto. ¡Habían desaparecido!

-¡AGHH DEMONIOS!

Grité con fuerza pisoteando el suelo, pero sentí un calambrazo en la espalda. Todavía tenía esa molestia.

-¿Estás bien?

Escuché la voz de una chica cerca y al mirar a mi lado la vi.

-P-p-pues... no muy bien.

Esta chica tenía un conjunto anaranjado, un pelo corto de color verde y sus ojos al igual que su cabello de ese color. Me ayudó a tener mejor postura pero me seguía doliendo.

-¿Te duele?

-Sí. Ufff.

-Eso será un tirón. Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.

Esta chica se llamaba Gumi, era un nombre muy bonito, y de nombre igual que las naves gumi ja ja ja.. En verdad todos aquí tienen nombres bonitos. Ojala mi hermana pudiera ver esto.

* * *

><p><strong>(POV Oswaldo)<strong>

Otro sincorazón más. De momento no había ninguno más pero seguía avanzando para vigilar. En serio ¿por qué tenemos que estar haciendo todo esto? Ya podríamos buscar directamente la cerradura de este mundo y seguir con el viaje. No es que tuviera prisa, pero por lo de Kairi... Bah que más da. Por lo menos estoy midiendo mi fuerza con estas criaturas, aunque algunas sean más débiles que otras.

Mi recorrido me llevó de nuevo al lugar de la fuente. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, y al darme cuenta vi a la tal Neru, en el mismo sitio, y seguía con ese aparato llamado "teléfono".

-Oye, ¿no sabes que hay monstruos por aquí? ¿Qué pasa si te hacen daño?

La chica estaba demasiado ocupada con eso, pero entonces sonó un zumbido.

-Vaya hombre. Me he quedado sin batería.

-Wooh, pero si hablas.

-Ja ja, gracioso.

Se levantó del sitio y se guardó el aparato.

-¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

-Oswaldo. Ya nos dijeron de que atiendes cuando esa cosa no tiene energía.

-Sí... bueno, cada cual a lo suyo. ¿Y tú sigues por aquí?

-Os estamos ayudando contra los monstruos para que podáis organizar vuestro concierto. Y es peligroso que estés por aquí. Podrían herirte.

-¿Y? En ningún momento no han ido a por mí.

¿Para que hablará? Nada más decir eso aparecieron sincorazón. Preparé mi espada y aparté a Neru. Los observé. Tenían un aspecto muy extraño: eran un par de pies. ¿Qué demonios? No pensé en eso más y usé mi fuerza para acabar con ellos. Los golpeé fuertemente, aunque se resistían y daban pisotones que provocaban temblor de tierra. En pocos golpes logré tumbarlos y se quedaron inmóviles, pero no desaparecían. Los estuve observando pero con cautela.

-¿Están muertos?

-No lo sé. Estos monstruos desaparecen cuando caen vencidos.

Y no lo estaban. Se levantaron dando pisotones y comenzaron a alejarse. No tardé en seguirlos y tratando de atacarlos, pero por las fuertes sacudidas que provocaba no me lo permitían, hasta que empezaron ya a dar pisadas más rápidas y se alejaron. Para cuando quise darme cuenta se habían ido sin dejar rastro.

-Grrr, estúpidos.

¿Dónde se habrán metido? Espero no causen más destrozos...

**HOLA GENTE JUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS! *Patada voladora a lo random*(?) Asfadsfasdfads estas fiestas me tuvieron demasiado entretenida jajajaja. Bueno pero vuelvo a entrar en acción con otro cap y los que siguen. Como dije este mundo se me está haciendo asfdads xD pero en fin. Y ademas con esos sincorazón se me ocurrió como en el primero juego o en el BBS. En fin disfrutad del cap y nos leemos en el próximo!**


	12. A punto

**Capítulo XI. A punto**

Había costado trabajo, pero finalmente pudimos modificar el sistema de defensa. Piko se pasó un rato probándola y asegurarse de que funcionara correctamente, cosa que se comprobó, por lo que me quedé más aliviada. Pero el trabajo aquí no ha terminado. Tenía que encontrar la cerradura de este mundo y ya por fin quedarme más en paz.

Me dirigí hacia las calles para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, aunque en pocos casos me atacaron los sincorazón, pero no eran demasiados problemáticos. No parecía que hubiera muchos, supuse que Oswaldo y Xiao han limpiado bien la zona, pero de todas formas no bajé la guardia.

Al final llegué a otra plaza pero más grande y vi a varios de estos chicos llamados "vocaloids" trabajando en un enorme escenario de concierto, llevando aparatos aquí y allí y también haciendo decorados. Lo hacían bastante rápido.

-Kairi.

Alguien gritó mi nombre a mi espalda, me giré y vi que se trataba de Xiao.

-Eh Xiao. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien. He acabado con muchos sincorazón. Aunque hubo dos que me dejaron un poco mal la espalda.

-¿Eh?

-Se me aparecieron dos sincorazón que tenían la forma de una mano enorme y me tumbaron con lo que me hice daño, pero ya estoy mejor gracias a una de las amigas de Miku.

Sonreí. A pesar de que Xiao parecía la más afectada por haber perdido su hogar recientemente seguía con ese gran animo que tiene.

-Al menos esto va bien. ¿Has visto a Oswaldo?

-No. Seguro seguirá cazando monstruos.

-Mmmm.

Veamos. Los sincorazón parecen estar bien controlados. Luego la marcha para el concierto también va bien. Y solo falta...

-Xiao. Vamos a ver si conseguimos encontrar la cerradura.

-Eso está hecho.

En principio ya le había preguntado a Miku y a otros si habían visto "la cerradura" explicándoles la razón, pero por desgracia no sabían nada. Así que no nos quedaba de otra más que buscarla en cualquier lado. Y esto... llevará tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>(POV Oswaldo)<strong>

Apenas estaba agotado. Todavía tenía fuerzas de sobra para combatir con los sincorazón. Me pregunto como le irán a las chicas...

Siguiendo mis pasos observé al final de una calle a un sincorazón. Me quedé mirándolo, se comportaba algo raro en la forma en que observaba su entorno, pero en pocos segundos echó a correr. No lo pensé más y empuñando mi espada fui tras él. No tardé mucho en alcanzarlo aparte estaba arrinconado.

-Muy bien, monstruo. Es hora de irse.

Algo me dejó perplejo, y era que enseguida me vi rodeado de sincorazón por todas partes. Gruñí frustrado pero no me quedé atrás y pasé al ataque cuando uno de ellos me vino encima. Con un ligero movimiento de espada lo machaqué, pero entonces todos se lanzaron sobre mí... pero fui más rápido y logré dar un gran salto justo en el momento. Los sincorazón me dieron la mirada. Y minutos después ya había despejado la zona. Suspiré de alivio, aunque algo me decía que me iban a atacar enseguida. Y así fue, solo que este, era distinto. Cuando el sincorazón apareció ante mí, lo observé para ver que se trataba de un torso gigante. Estos monstruos tenían un aspecto muy raro, pero no le di muchas vueltas a eso y me dispuse a atacarle. El sincorazón comenzó a lanzar proyectiles, pero eran muy fáciles de esquivar y conseguía evitarlos a tiempo para poder atacarle con más precisión. Lo golpeé repetidas veces sin detenerme y él trataba de contraatacar, cosa que no tuvo suerte porque lograba bloquear sus ataques y conseguía herirle. Llegados a un punto de mi último golpe, lo derribé por completo, haciendo un ruido descomunal. Logré recuperar el aliento, pero no bajé la guardia ya que el sincorazón no se había desintegrado, lo que quiere decir que aún no estaba acabado. Me acerqué para poder rematarlo, pero cuando estuve cerca se levantó sin previo aviso girando sobre si mismo. Me alejé para evitar su ataque... y a la menor sin esperarlo se elevó sobre mi cabeza y huyó.

-¡Maldita sea!

No podía dejar que se fuera o provocaría destrozos.

* * *

><p><strong>(POV Kairi)<strong>

No, no hay manera. Llevábamos mucho rato tratando de buscar la cerradura o alguna pista sobre ella, pero ni siquiera preguntándolo a los pocos vocaloids que nos encontrábamos conseguíamos nada.

-¡Ahhh que agobio!

Xiao se dejó caer al suelo con las extremidades extendidas. Yo me pasé la mano por la frente tratando de pensar con más claridad, pero habíamos pasado mucho buscando algo y nada, tan solo pelearnos con los sincorazón.

-¿Tan escondida está esa cerradura? -me preguntó Xiao sin levantarse del suelo.

-Lo suficiente como para que no la corrompan los sincorazón, si no, adiós mundo.

De repente escuchamos un gran estruendo que me sobresalté y a Xiao igual pegando un grito.

-¡¿Q-qué ha sido eso?!

Se volvieron a escuchar. Parecía de algo grande que se movía.

Ayudé a Xiao a levantarse y juntas fuimos corriendo al origen de tanto ruido. Al doblar una esquina nos paramos en seco al ver a un enorme sincorazón que se dirigía hacia alguna parte. Luego pensé y por ese camino estaba...

-Oh oh. ¡Hay que detenerlo! ¡Se dirigen hacia donde están los vocaloids!

Entonces vimos pasar a Oswaldo a toda prisa por lo que fuimos nosotras detrás de él.

-¡Oswaldo!

El chico se giró rápidamente cuando le gritamos.

-Kairi, Xiao.

-¡Venga venga, nada de parar! ¡Ese monstruo va a...!

Y antes de que pudiera terminar siquiera, empezaron a sonar los gritos.

**JA HELLO BITCHES! (?) Aafsdfasfads maldigo a mi mente troll porque no quiere que mis ideas surjan UGHHHHHHHHHHH capi corto lo sé, bueno este mundo se me hace corto porque afsdfdasfas por lo visto mi cerebro no quiere colaborar =^= en fin... Pero al menos se avanza y ya lo dije antes, habrá capis o mundos que se me hagan eternos o cortos afsdfas bueno. Por esto concluyo que esta visita estará por acabar y pasaremos con la siguiente que, si mi cerebro lo quiere, se hará de acuerdo a lo que planeo. Bueno, pues ya para el próximo capi! SAYONARA**


End file.
